


Release the Ramblings: Warm Ups

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Every so often, I need to write something to get my mojo working. I pick a simple idea, and let it run its course. They usually don't have a proper set up, but end in a decent place. This is where I'm going to post them. I am open to getting ideas too.You might recognize recycled ideas or names.Obviously, these are not canon or even a continued story. They are also poorly edited. Sorry.





	1. The one where Veronica gets shot

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these ideas as starters or inspiration for your own work. (if you do, give me credit so I can read it!)
> 
> If anyone has an idea, leave me a comment. I'll see if I can do a little something-something.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter or you can email me at adorkableauthor@gmail.com

Logan came in from his run, kicking his shoes off and dropping his ipod onto a nearby shelf by the door. He noticed his phone flashing, signaling a message, but desperately needed to shower before touching anything else. Being twenty-eight was a lot harder than being nineteen on his body and he took great pride on his chiseled physique. He walked into his bedroom and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into his hamper. He walked into the bathroom and started his shower. He pulled out a towel and hung it near the shower. He tested the water. He peeled himself out of his socks and shorts, throwing them into the hamper and then slipped into the shower. He washed his hair real quick and worked on rubbing soap over his body. He rinsed off and turned off the shower. He ran the towel over his body. He heard his cell phone and grabbed it. 

“Lo?” It was Dick and he seemed a little quiet. This was unsettling to Logan.

“Dick? Sup? Look, if the erection lasts longer than four hours, go to the hospital.” Logan chuckled, mostly to try to ease the awkward tension.

“Dude. Um.” It didn't work. “Turn on the news. You won't believe it.”

“Why? Did you get arrested? Run over your foot again?” He walked over to the night stand and picked up the remote. He turned on the television and flipped it to a local channel for their morning news.

Dick was quiet for a while. He finally sighed, annoyed and stressed. “Do you see?”

“There's been shots fired on the roof of the Sunset Regent Hotel in West Hollywood, California. We're showing live footage now of the shootout still in progress.”

Logan, still had water dripping down his body. He blinked at the television. He saw the the people shooting at each other and wondered who's idea it was to keep this airing live. He sat on the foot of his bed. “What am I supposed to see, Dick?”

“We've just been told that these two in the suits are federal agents.”

The camera zooms in closer, showing a blonde woman in her late twenties. Her hair was up in a ponytail, exposing her face, her very familiar face. Logan gasps, his brown eyes widening in shock. “Veronica.” He watches as she hides behind the cover of some large box on the roof. His Veronica was being shot at. He couldn't breathe. He is sure if he thought of it, he would realize his heart stopped beating.

“Yea, man. I guess she's back in California.”

Veronica was standing and shooting at men. She held the gun with conviction and aimed with precision. She managed to take out a couple of the men before ducking back down, reloading.

Logan was gripping the comforter with his free hand, his knuckles turning white. His jaw was slacked, his mouth open as he watched. He was a little less shocked now and more concerned. He had seen her in action, but never like this. He had no idea she was even near a gun, let alone shooting people.

Veronica nodded to a male who appeared to be on her side of this shoot out. Logan made a mental note to consider Veronica and shootout in the same sentence and how disturbing it was to him at a later time. She twisted around and shot at the bad guys, because they had to be very bad if Veronica was trying to shoot them. She shot off her gun, aiming with skill that impressed Logan and Dick, who was still rambling into Logan's ear. Logan could hear his voice, but wasn't able to figure out the words.

It happened quickly. One second, Veronica Mars was shooting the bad guys, her partner doing the same a dozen feet away from her. The next second, Veronica Mars was laying on the roof of the Sunset Regent Hotel, gasping. 

Logan dropped the phone and slid down to the floor, kneeling with his back up against the bed. His towel came off, but he didn't notice. “Ronica?” He couldn't recognize his own voice. It was soft and meek and pleading. He just saw the love of his life, even though it's been nine years since he's seen her, get shot. She's bleeding out on the roof of a hotel an hour away. Veronica Mars is bleeding out. She's been shot. He was thinking all of these truths, but their concepts were so foreign to him. He couldn't accept them as truths, only possible notions in an alternative timeline. His Veronica Mars was probably in New York studying for the bar exam. This one, she was in the wrong timeline.

Veronica is yanked back under the cover of the large boxes and suddenly, there's a hundred, or maybe dozens, of men in black suits who are rounding up the bad guys. A stretcher appears and Veronica is lifted up to it. Her partner is talking to her and she, although wincing, is responding. She's still alive. 

Logan picks up the phone and speaks into it. “I have to go.” He's sure Dick would have said something of a farewell had Logan given him a chance. He stood up and grabbed some boxers and put them on, eyes still watching the television. He watched as Veronica was pushed back inside the hotel. He grabbed some pants, jeans if his memory served. He pulled a clean tee shirt from his dresser and a pair of socks. He sat on the bed, slipping the shirt over his head, running a hand through his short hair. He slipped his socks on and looked back at the television. They showed Veronica being shot again in slow motion and Logan counted multiple shots hitting her. She was barely over five feet tall. Barely 100 pounds. She didn't need any bullets in her, and now, she had multiple, at least three if he counted right.

He stood, looking around for shoes and slipped a couple on that looked like they were the same. He grabbed his keys and walked out. He was to his car before he realized he didn't lock his own front door. He walked back, brain still processing. He locked his front door and walked back to his car. He was about to get in when he heard squealing tires and looked up.

Dick grinned as he pulled up in front of Logan's house. “Get in. I'll drive you.” Logan sighed and nodded. He ran to Dick's car and slipped inside. Dick drove off before Logan had the door closed or he was buckled in.

 

She hears him long before he is standing in her room's doorway. She turns off the television and leans back in the bed. She smooths the thin blankets down on the bed and adjusts her hospital gown so it's not bunched up around her hips or hanging off her shoulder. She listens to the beeps of the machines, monitoring her heartbeat, which is slowly rising as he approaches. 

“Where is she!?”

She jumps. He's close. She hasn't been this close to him since the end of freshman year at Hearst. Since before her life shifted and she was used to hospitals and protocols and well-deserved rests. She keeps her eyes to the door, trying to calm her heartbeat, to make the machine not give her away. She thinks about turning it off, but it's so far from the bed and she already adjusted herself. She hears the footsteps pound against the floor. He slowly opened the door. 

He's dramatic the way he stands in the doorway, an arm out on the door. He's holding it open, but she knows it would stay if he dropped his arm. She feels his eyes sweeping over her body, taking inventory of her, confirming her still being alive. He doesn't move into the room.

She looks up at him, a half smile forming on her lips. Her heart monitor calms and she chuckles internally over that. She sees his face, watches it go from anger to worry to love then back to anger before happiness holds him still. She knows she's not the perfect image, but she's not as bad as it could be. 

Guards come up behind him and grab his arms, yanking him from her sight. She blinks, confused, then calls out. “He's fine. He can stay.”

A man in a suit holding one arm of Logan Echoll's raises a brow. “Special Agent Mars?”

She nods. “I'm sure. Leave him alone. Go get some coffee.” She's grinning.

The men drop Logan's arms and back away from him. 

Logan walks back into the room, panting. His face softens as he sees her again. He walks into the room this time, closing the door behind him without turning away from her. 

“Hi.” She knows she should say more. There's stories to tell, history to rehash, apologizes to be given. But a simple greeting is all she's prepared to say at the moment. She's smiling, truly happy to see him. She hopes he feels that when he looks to her.

“You were shot.” He doesn't bother with a greeting. He doesn't ask how she's feeling or start blaming her or protecting her. He doesn't yell the words. He isn't mad or protective. He states it as if she didn't already know.

“I was.” She feels the pain in her chest. She also feels the bruises from the bullets that didn't make it through the Kevlar too. 

“It was on live television.” This time his voice is hinting at worry, or maybe sadness. He steps closer to her bed. His eyes finally leaving hers to look to her television, then out her window. It doesn't even show the parking lot, but only the roof of another part of the hospital. 

“I heard. I, uh. I didn't plan for that to happen.” She doesn't take her eyes off him. She's happy to see him, happy he came. 

He looks down at her from the end of the bed. “Dick called me and told me I wouldn't believe what I would see. That my ex would be in the middle of a shootout with a drug cartel, right here in Southern California.” 

She knew he was accusing her of a lot of things. She counted them off as he spoke. She was in a shootout, which most everyone she knew would be unhappy about. The drug cartel was something that just made it even more dangerous. A bank robbery would have been easier. But, with the drug cartel, they would know she put herself in that position and it wasn't just horrible luck. To top the list though would be that she was back in Southern California, her old stomping grounds without any sort of word to anyone, save her father. Logan hadn't been notified or even warned that he might accidentally run into her at the grocery store, which would have been awkward. But no, this was probably worse. This was the big one that upset him. Or maybe that Dick knew she was in the area before him. That might have stung too.

“I'm told we won.” She didn't bother to offer a fake smile. He would see through it and only make things worse.

“Did you think, Veronica? Did you consider what seeing your death might do to me?” He had tears in his eyes. His voice caught in his throat and he had to push it out to finish his thought. His hands were clinched into tight fists next to his legs.

She sighed softly. “I didn't call the TV crew in. I didn't plan for the big event to happen in public or even here, in California.”

Logan glares down at her. He's too upset to talk. He has too many horrible outcomes going through his brain at the moment, all with the single bad event ending it. 

“I'm going to be ok, Logan.” She wonders if she should tell him about the two other times she's been shot out in the field, three if you count the graze on her arm. She knows what the pain is, how long it will last, when she will be released.

“The FBI?” He asks, calmed a bit.

“Yea.” She pauses and when he doesn't say anything else, she continues. “I went to the internship and then stayed on the East Coast. I got a degree in criminology from Columbia with a minor in psych. I applied at the FBI, prepared to go back to college to work on a specialty, but they took me. I trained for a while and have been a special agent for a couple years.”

He turns, picking up the chair in the corner and moving it closer to her bed. He walks around it and sits. “Hence the minions guarding the door?”

Veronica smirked a bit. “Yes. Thomas and Roberts are good agents. They listen well.”

“Are you still in danger?” His voice is soft and his eyes focus down to his hands.

“I think we both know I'm always in a little danger.” She tries to make it sound like a joke, but the expression on his face when he looks up makes reality hit her hard. She nods a bit. “I could be.”

Logan lets out a loud sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. He tilts his head down and sits, holding his hair tightly in his hands for a moment.

“It's hard to determine how far these things can go. It's public knowledge that I'm here, and now, I'm FBI. I tend to have a lot more enemies and thanks to Los Angeles' finest, I've been outed.” 

Logan lifted his head. “What does that mean?”

Veronica shrugs. “It could mean nothing. It could mean I would be forced into desk duty until I can slink away in early retirement.” She's sad about that. She doesn't want to give up this job. The hunt is what gets her moving each morning and lets her sleep like a baby after each arrest. She needs it to feel alive. It's why she joined the FBI. 

Logan smiled at the thought of her being safe behind a desk, but it faded. She would be miserable and he knew it. “Would you quit?” 

“To do what?” Veronica sighed, smiling. She knew he was looking out for her. He never told her to stop, to put the investigation away, except that one time ten years ago. The time his friend almost killed her and scared both of them to nightmares for months. But he would ask. She knew he would always ask.

“I was thinking you could start a new company? Maybe puppy-sitters? Or maybe you could make ceramic vases?” He was smirking.

“At least you didn't offer kept girlfriend.” She chuckled.

His face dropped a bit and he stood up. He walked the couple steps to her bed and took her hand in his. He caressed her fingers before looking up to her face. “I would offer that if there was a remote chance you would take it as more than a joke. I would love to keep you safe and away from all the danger you find yourself in, that you seem to put yourself in.” He looked away, but still held her hand in both of his. “I know how you work, Veronica. Even after all this time, I know.”

She looked up at him and smiled softly. Ten years and the old feelings were still there.

The door opened and an older man in an expensive suit walked in. He looked to Veronica, then to Logan, a brow raised. “Mars?”

“Sir. This is Logan Echolls.” She tried to think of the best way to describe their relationship. “We've known each other a long time.” She looked to Logan, pointing to the other man. “Logan, this is Deputy Director Jack Willis, my boss.”

“Ahh, Echolls. I remember hearing about you.” Willis looked him over, a smug look on his face. “You certainly don't look washed up to me.” He grinned wide.

Logan had begun to hold his hand out to shake his hand, but stopped. His mouth dropping open in slow motion as he listened to more and more words.

Veronica blinked and cleared her throat. “Sir? Did you need something?” 

Willis turned and looked over at Veronica. He walked closer. “How's ya doing? Getting enough meds?” He nods to her, obviously checking on her injury.

Veronica smiled and nodded. “I'm properly doped up. I suspect I'll be released in a day or two. I'll probably just stay in Neptune for recovery though. My dad lives there. I'll just stay with him.”

Willis nodded. “Sounds routine, Mars. Think you might want to stop getting shot sometime this decade?” He chuckled a bit, looking to Logan.

Logan was blinking up at Veronica.

Veronica cursed under her breath while nodding and smiling to her boss. “I'll pencil that in, Sir.”

Willis laughed loudly, leaning back. His whole body shook with it. “Good, Mars. Get some rest. We'll talk soon.” He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Veronica waited, watching the door. She began counting in her head. She got to four.

“What the hell, Veronica?” Logan was upset and confused and no longer in the joking mood, probably.

She turned and looked over at him. “You were waiting for me to ask 'Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Willis?', weren't you?” She smirked.

Logan was not in the joking mood. He stared at her intensely.

“This isn't my first time being shot at.” Veronica softly said.

“No. Got that. Wanna tell me the whole truth?” 

“I have received medical care for gunshot wounds four times. All others have been stopped by vests.” She was going to look away, but she wasn't ashamed. She got those scars and these wounds for defending justice. 

“Fuck.” He put his head in his hands.

“Logan?” She watched him.

“Give me a fucking second, Roni.” Logan growled behind his hands.

The door burst open again. Keith Mars stood on the other side, blinking down at his daughter. “No need to shoot, honey. I'm not going to fuss too much.” He walked in.

Veronica lowered the gun she had quickly pulled out from under the covers.

Logan looked at Veronica like she was an alien. She was so foreign to him in this moment.

“Don't do that. Hurts to use this shoulder.” She touched her shoulder near the wound.

“Yea, next time? Don't get shot.” Keith looked down to Logan. “Logan, I didn't expect to see you here.”

“Mr. Mars.” Logan looked over. He was still in shock.

“He just found out about Ohio, Pennsylvania, and Oregon.” Veronica answered, like it explained everything.

Keith nodded and looked down at Logan. He turned back to his daughter. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw the footage. Not a good way to keep me from another heart attack.”

Logan blinked and looked over to Keith. He wondered how he got so far from them that he missed the news about three other gunshot wounds and a heart attack.

“I know, Dad. I'm sorry. I swear, it wasn't on purpose. We got the bastards though.” She was grinning.

“I'll go set up the guest room. Need anything special for your stay? You are staying with me, right?” He asked in that tone was more confirmation than request.

Veronica smiled and nodded. “I'll be there tomorrow, most likely.”

Keith bent over and kissed his daughter's head. “Get some rest, sweetheart. The lectures begin tomorrow.” He turned to Logan, watching him a moment. “Might start today from the look on that face.” He turned and walked out of the room.

Logan turned back to Veronica. “Roni.”

Veronica watched her father leave and took a deep breath. She turned to Logan.

“Can you not hold the secret gun?” His eyes looked down to her hand still on top of the gun.

Veronica looked down to her hand and slid the gun back under the covers. “Sorry.” She sounded sheepish.

“Four times.” He says it like he's trying to process it. He sits back in the chair and looks at her.

She nodded. 

“You could have died four times.” He was still processing.

She nodded again. Of course, she could have died a lot more times, but stopped herself from making the list. She'd been shot four times and that's enough for him to deal with right now. “But, I didn't.” She offered.

Logan took a breath and let it out. He smiled a bit. “You didn't.” He breathes a moment. “Your dad seemed pretty relaxed.”

“I called him from the ambulance and told him that I would be fine. He knew once I called, I would be fine.” She looked away. 

“You didn't call him with the others?” Logan asked, trying to read her.

“Uh, no. Not for lack of wanting to, though.” She still didn't look up.

Logan watched her. “You almost died with the others. You were that close?” His voice is soft and pleading. He wants her to lie and tell him that they were all like this or better.

“One was a grazing, I just needed stitches. I didn't tell him about that one until Thanksgiving that year.” She smirked. “I was fine. I saw no point in making him worry over a minor flesh wound.”

“And the others?” He wasn't amused.

“I passed out for one, but it was only in my leg. It took a while for us to work our way to a place where we could call for help. I bled a bit too much.” She shrugged. “I was fine once we got to the hospital.”

Logan nodded, trying not to dwell on a limping, weak Veronica now clouding his mind.

Veronica looked up at him. Her eyes soft and so full of love. He hadn't seen them like that in almost a decade. “The other? It was bad.”

Logan exhaled with a bit of noise. “How bad, Veronica?”

Veronica shook her head. She didn't want to tell him. If she did, she would see his reaction and it will just crush her. She kept looking at him though.

“Please, tell me.”

It was Veronica's turn to sigh and she did. “I coded a few times.”

Logan blinked at her. “Coded?” He was sure he knew what it meant, but it couldn't mean that. She wasn't allowed to ever do that. 

“Once in the ambulance and a couple times on the operating table.” She didn't look away. “I had three surgeries over the course of two weeks after that. I was put in a medically induced coma for a week.”

“A coma?” Logan felt his throat closing in.

Veronica smiled softly. “Medically induced. But, I got all better.” 

Logan calmed himself a bit. “Until you got shot again.”

“Right. But, not as bad.”

“So..” He started, fighting with the words in his brain as they worked their way to his mouth. “You were shot more than once. How... How are you this ok?” He looked up at her at the end.

It takes a moment for it to register in Veronica's mind. Once it does, she laughs out a bit. “Oh! I was wearing a vest. Organs safe. This one went through my shoulder.” She points to her aching shoulder. 

“You didn't wear your vest when you got hurt before?” He asked softly.

“I did not. A lesson learned, though. Willis doesn't blame me though. It all happened really fast and I did save a bunch of people before I was shot up.”

“Veronica.” He was scolding her. 

“Being shot with a vest still hurts. I'm turning all sorts of colors as we speak under here.” She waves a hand over her torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing you get to see is my constant struggle with freaking verb tenses. I'm sorry for switching. When I post normal works, I worry about editing them and try to catch them all. If nothing else, this shows that I'm pretty good at catching most of them on my normal works. Again, sorry.


	2. The one where V's in the arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one probably needs some explaining. I've been working on a MCU/VM crossover for, like, ever. I started this and it became a version of that (MCU) Veronica. If I can figure out a way to not make Veronica so powerful she can take out the entire evil roster, I might post the story sometime. Until then, enjoy this sample.

Logan blinked and looked out of small window in his cell. He saw her and his heart dropped into his stomach. He banged on the door, getting shocked with each thrust of his fist. He was screaming her name, hearing his own vocal cords straining. He watched as she walked through the halls of his captors. She didn't even look at him. She didn't notice him. She didn't care. He fell to his knees and panted hard. She was lost to him.

 

Veronica walked down the pathway she was lead. She knew he would be watching and screaming. She knew he would be freaking out and wondering what she was doing there, and why she was willingly walking through hell. She was doing it for him. She just couldn't let him see her plan. If she looked, she would run to him, she would fail in saving him. She needed to act like he was another prisoner. When he gave up, her heart broke. She tried to tell herself it would be alright, that it would work out. She would save him and win back his trust.

She was lead toward a large courtyard and the door slammed behind her. She was alone. She looked up and noticed the sky flickered, showing the small subtle clue of an energy field keeping her in and others out. She looked to the right, noticing a row of windows. She looked to the left and noticed more windows. She could see people looking out of them. She noticed Logan glued to the window. Both of his palms were pushed against the glass. 

“Ladies and gentleman, workers and guests. Welcome to our entertainment for the evening. In the dome, we have a special fight planned.” A woman's voice came over the intercom. 

Veronica walked closer to the center of the courtyard and kicked her shoes off. She bent over and picked them up, gripping them tightly in her hands. She knew she wouldn't get another weapon. Her bare feet felt the warmth of the sandy dirt under her. She looked around once again, her eyes glancing over Logan's pen.

 

Logan pushed against the glass. He was panting hard and his eyes couldn't have been wider. He watched with such confusion and panic. He didn't understand why Veronica was there. He knew what happened to those who went to the yard. He couldn't look away. He should. She was about to be torn apart, but he couldn't look away. He loved her too much to turn away from her, even if she did that to him.

He watched Veronica nod to a center window.

“Veronica Mars, of Earth, human Terran. She is small, but is she mighty enough to beat our lineup? She has agreed to battle five creatures for prizes.”

Logan blinked. She was competing against five monsters. He felt his heart exploding and blood rushed his ears. He was sure one would slaughter her. Five was certainly overkill. 

“If she defeats one, she is free. Which, would be pointless, since the second would kill her.” The woman chuckles like she tricked Veronica. Veronica didn't look frazzled by this realization. “A second death will free one other prisoner which she has already picked. A third defeat will gain twenty percent of prisoners. Fourth is sixty percent. A clean sweep of all creatures will free all prisoners.”

There was a soft rumble of cheers coming from the prisoners. Logan looked down at Veronica. She wasn't abandoning him. She was saving him. But, she was going to die. She didn't know what she was going up against.

 

Veronica smirked softly upon hearing the woman speak. Now, Logan knew she wasn't doing nothing. She was fighting for him, literally. She looked around the yard, waiting.

“Are you ready to see the Terran succumb to failure?” The woman laughed. 

A loud metal grinding noise filled the yard and Veronica looked around. She spotted the first door opening and blinked at the creature who came out of it. If she had believed in dragons, this would be the size of one. It was huge. It was brown, covered in fur and had these floating tentacles around it's neck. Veronica looked down to her shoes and shrugged. She tossed them towards the door she entered.

She heard another door opening and glanced over at the giant serpent that slithered out. It was red and covered in scales. She saw the long fangs hanging below the jaw and the sickly yellow eyes searching the yard.

“We feel bad bringing them all out against her at once. I mean, she should have some hope, right?” The woman cackled.

Veronica couldn't wait to stab that woman in her neck. She looked between the two and decided to go after the serpent first. She walked towards it, calmly. 

 

Logan banged on the glass and screamed out. He knew she wouldn't hear him. She wouldn't know it was him even if she could. The whole place was yelling. He watched as the woman he loved more than anything else in all the worlds as serving herself up on a silver platter to a creature he had seen eat many other humanoids. She was doomed.

But, she wasn't. He watched in shock as she jumped up much further than he had ever seen anyone and land on the snake's head. He let out a breath, smiling just slightly. He watched her kneel down on the snakes head and punch through the skull of the snake, rip his fang up through the head and flip off. She landed with the fang in hand, looking to the tentacle beast. 

Logan had hope for the first time in a long time. Real hope that didn't get snatched away like seeing Veronica earlier.

“Release them all!” The woman squealed.

Logan had to smirk at the panic in her voice. Veronica had caused that in many people. Veronica threw the fang through the neck of the beast and didn't flinch when it landed right next to where she was standing. She looked down at it's dying form for a moment. She looked around, watching the other doors open. 

Logan was pretty sure she had just won his freedom.

Logan watched a rainbow bear crawl out of one pen, a giant spider with wings walk out of another pen and raptor with shark teeth walking out of the third. All of them were large and scary. He watched as Veronica threw the bear into the spider, breaking all but two of the spider's legs. She walked over to the bear and punched it. Logan watched as electricity exploded from her body and into the bear. The bear slumped over, crushing the spider slowly. He watched Veronica turn to the raptor and Logan was sure she was grinning.

“Don't worry, slaves. She cannot get out even if she wins! You are all trapped.” 

Veronica stopped and glared back at the center window. She walked to the raptor and spun it around before letting it fly toward that window. There was screeching and cries of horror over the intercom before silence. 

Logan watched Veronica walked back toward the gate.

 

Veronica tore the gate from it's hinges and dropped it behind her. She walked inside, smirking as guards ran from her. She made it to the control panel and looked around. She looked to a female hiding in the corner. “English?”

The female alien nodded. 

“Open all the cages.” 

The female nodded again and climbed up. “Please, don't hurt me.” She punched in a code.

Veronica watched the doors open on the monitor and smiled. “I won't. Go home.” Veronica waited for the prisoners to run out and punched the controls. She ran out of the room and down the hall.

 

Logan saw her flash by. The prisoners were cheering her as they ran amuck in the halls. He ran after her, but lost her in the maze of hallways. He made it to the front and exited the prison. He was looking around at the range of ships parked out on the front lawn of the prison. “What the fuck...”

“Nova Corps. They agreed to take the prisoners home.”

Logan blinked and turned, spying her behind him. She looked beautiful and fierce. She was covered in snake blood and dirt, but he had never seen her more radiant. “Ronica.”

“Ready to go home?” Veronica smirked.

Logan rushed toward her and wrapped his arms around her. “Don't you ever do anything so stupid again.” He held her tightly to him and just felt the peace rushing into him. This was all he needed.

Veronica chuckled. “All planned, down to every detail. I promise. I wasn't going to die and neither were you.” She hugged him back

Logan pulled back and tucked some of her hair behind an ear. “How do you have super strength?”

Veronica smirked. “I might have drank some stuff.” She lifted him up in her arms. “It'll wear off.” She swung his body around and carried him bride-style toward a ship that looked different from the others. 

Logan giggled at the gesture and allowed it. “I knew you were too butch to let me be the man.”

“I literally just saved you from a slow, painful death at the hand of slavers. I get the hero moment.” She smirked.

Logan sighed. “Fine. But, I'm expecting a bubble bath with candles later.”

“Sounds good. I like them hot.” Veronica smirked. 

The hatch opened and Veronica carried Logan into the ship and set him down. She turned to hit the button but stumbled. She reached up and grabbed her head. “Lo?”

Logan was next to her in an instant, holding her. “What is it?”

“I think it's wearing off.” She smirked. 

“Let's get this blood cleaned off and get to bed. I can't wait for a real bed. And a shower. And a woman.”

They turned and walked side by side into the ship. “Any woman in particular?” Veronica raised a brow.

“Yes. One that smells of promises and marshmallows.” Logan smirked and pulled her into the bathroom with him. He stripped her of her clothes and turned on the shower. “Know anyone like that?”

“Nope. You'll have to settle for me.” She smirked back at him and dipped her head under the water. 

He stepped in after her and rested his hands on her hips. “Guess so.” He leaned down and kissed her passionately, gently pushing her against the wall of the shower.


	3. The one where Logan is at the Oscars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore the Oscars and started this right after they ended (weirdly). I felt this moment and had to write it.

Veronica kicked at her door. She waited, hands full as her roommate opened the door. Taylor ran back to the couch to resume her fort for the day. Veronica stumbled inside and kicked the door closed with her foot. “Have you moved?” She looked to her friend with a raised brow and a smirk. When Veronica had left a couple hours ago, Taylor was on the couch.

 

“I just got up. Shush!” Taylor sneered in Veronica's direction, her eyes still on the television. She was watching Oscar pre red carpet coverage. It was possible trends celebrities could be wearing or how to turn those supposedly looks into everyday looks for the mere peasants of society. Veronica didn't get the attraction to it, but Taylor didn't ask her to join her. Veronica could avoid it.

 

“Right.” Veronica smirked and dropped her keys in the bowl next to the door. She let her messenger bag drop and carried the brown paper bags into the kitchen and started to put the groceries away. “I got ice cream for you.” She half-yelled it, still smirking.

 

“Thank you, best roomie ever!” Taylor sung back and giggled.

 

Veronica and Taylor had met a couple years ago in a criminal law course at Columbia. Having grown tired of dorm living, Veronica asked her if she thought about getting an apartment. Luckily, Taylor had that exact thought a year earlier and her roommate was moving out. Veronica moved in and they had worked out well. Taylor's guilty pleasure of celebrity news and award shows reminded Veronica of Lilly. It also was a good distraction for when Veronica got in too far over her head with a case.

 

“So, there's no chance I can work out in the common area tonight, is there?” Veronica put the wine away and preheated the oven. She folded up the bags and placed them in the recycle bin next to the garbage bag.

 

“Well, you can, but this is my night. If you can work quietly and not disturb me, you can stay out here.” Taylor sighed. “Commercial!” She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. “Hi.” She was calm and smiled softly. She was a brunette knockout who wore tight tee shirts and tiny shorts almost every time she lounged in the apartment. Veronica had to tell her when she was bringing a date home so she could put on some clothes that didn't distract the date. It never worked. The men would see her and lose interest in Veronica. Taylor was nice though. She never once went out with any of them. “Ice cream?”

 

Veronica giggled. “I'm about to put in the lasagna. Sure you don't want to wait?”

 

Taylor pouted. “Fine.” She stomped her foot a bit. She turned on the ball of her foot and ran back to the couch. “I wonder if Leo is nominated again this year.”

 

Veronica giggled and sighed. “I think we both know he wasn't in anything. I'm scared I know that.” Veronica walked out of the kitchen to the couch. “See what you did to me?”

 

Taylor was back on her blankets and pillows on the couch. “Yea, yea, yea. You are improved.” She waved her hand, dismissing Veronica.

 

Veronica chuckled and picked up her messenger bag. She pulled out some files and her laptop and started to work on her brief. She put the lasagna in the oven and kept an eye on it. She briefly glanced up to look at the screen as the celebrities started to arrive. She poured a glass of wine for herself and set it on the table. She poured another for Taylor and took it over to her. “Dinner in five. If you ask me nicely, I might get your plate ready for you.”

 

Taylor leaned over and kissed Veronica's cheek and nodded. “Please and carrots!”

 

Veronica giggled and rolled her eyes. “Ok.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen. She set out the plates and put some salad on them.

 

“ _We're back with the handsome Logan Echolls.”_ A woman's voice shot through Veronica's ears.

 

She froze. She turned and slowly walked towards the couch so she could see the television.

 

“ _Thank you very much.”_ Logan smiled towards the screen, then to the woman. He had a well-fitted tuxedo on. He was clean shaven and had a short hair cut. He looked leaner than Veronica had remembered.

 

Veronica gasped and dropped the salad tongs onto the wood floor.

 

Taylor jumped and looked back at Veronica. “What the hell?” She paused and looked at Veronica's face. “You alright, girl?”

 

“Logan Echolls is nominated for an Oscar?” Veronica barely got the words out. She had this huge knot in her throat blocking the words and her breath.

 

“Yea, for a screenplay.” Taylor looked back at him. “He's hot. Do you know him?” Taylor watched the screen.

 

“We dated.” Veronica knew her history with Logan was more than two words in summary, but she couldn't speak well.

 

“No shit?” Taylor turned up the television.

 

“ _You are highly expected to win tonight, Logan. Do you have a speech prepared?”_ The woman purred the words while touching his arm. She wasn't even trying to hide her flirting.

 

Logan laughed nervously. _“I am honored to be nominated with these other writers who are so amazing. I'm happy if that's all that I get tonight. But, if I do somehow win, I have a special someone to thank.”_

 

The woman squealed. _“Is that right? Can we ask for some background on that? What did this one person do?”_

 

Logan smirked and shot the woman a wink. _“You are so sure I will win, I guess you'll have to wait until I give my speech!”_ He laughed.

 

Veronica heard the fake tone. She knew he was putting on a show for them.

 

The woman straightened up a bit and put on a somber face. _“It's been nearly a decade since your parents have been here at the Academy Awards. How does it make you feel to follow their footsteps?”_

 

Veronica growled softly.

 

Logan chuckled. _“Well, I'm not an actor, so I'm not following them exactly. But, I think my mom would be very proud of me doing something I enjoy. She taught me to rise up and follow my dreams.”_ Logan smiled and it was genuine. Veronica could tell he was thinking a nice thought of his mom.

 

“ _And what about your dad, Aaron Echolls, who was wrongly accused of murder? What do you think he would say to you being here?”_

 

Veronica gasped.

 

Taylor turned and blinked at Veronica, then turned back to watch.

 

Logan put on a fake grin. _“He would have loved the attention.”_ Logan chuckled and someone pulled him away from the evil woman.

 

Veronica watched the television, blinking.

 

Taylor stood up slowly and walked towards Veronica. “Ok, you are explaining like, all of that. I'm going to get the food before it burns.” She turned the oven off and pulled the casserole dish out of the oven.

 

Veronica sighed and nodded. She explained her high school experience in the quickest way she could. She explained Lilly, Logan after Lilly's death, Lynn's suicide and Logan kissing her at the Camelot. She explained Aaron trying to kill her and how she solved the murder of her best friend. She walked over to dish out dinner and refilled her wine glass, leaving the bottle out near her on the table.

 

“I knew there was a reason I didn't like Aaron Echolls movies!” Taylor smirked. “Wow. So, was he a good lay?”

 

Veronica raised a brow, handing Taylor her plate. “I hope you are asking about Logan.”

 

“Yes!” She slapped her forehead. “Sorry. Definitely didn't mean Aaron.” She looked ashamed to have asked.

 

“Logan and I never suffered from a lack of passion.” Veronica sat at the table, sitting where she could work and watch television.

 

“He's so hot, V.” Taylor practically swooned before shoving food into her mouth.

 

“He is. He also knows it.” Veronica smirked, remembering his cocky attitude.

 

“Want me to let you know when his category is up?” Taylor asked, looking back towards Veronica.

 

Veronica sighed. “Yes.” She didn't want to give into this, but it was Logan. She was rooting for him to succeed in life.

 

It was another hour before the show even started and two hours into it before his category was up. Veronica had moved to the couch with her wine, a second bottle, and half of Taylor's blanket. She was actually enjoying the speeches and comedy bits the host was doing. She was having a fun time. She had almost forgot about Logan until Quentin Tarantino came out and started talking about writing. She sat up, purely involuntarily. She set her glass on the table and watched.

 

“ _Creating something out of nothing can be hard. I'm told, at least._ ” He chuckled. _“I'm kidding. Making something that people use to make something else and trust that the message survives is hard. It's stressful and I can't believe any of these guys let someone else direct their words. I mean, that's why I always direct my own stuff. But these guys, their work transcended directors and producers and actors and stood out. The nominees for Best Original Screenplay are....”_

 

Veronica felt her palms getting sweaty and her couldn't close her mouth if she wanted to. She pulled the blanket off her lap and set her feet on the floor.

 

The camera shot to the nominees, finally showing the five men in tiny squares. One was sweating, another was talking to his date. Logan was watching Quentin, being calm and cool. Another was laughing and the fifth was kissing his date's hand.

 

“ _And the winner is...”_ Quentin opened the envelope and smirked. _“Logan Echolls, Orbits”_

 

Veronica cheered. Taylor cheered too. They both giggled, but Veronica's eyes never left the screen. She watched Logan stand up and shake hands of those around him. He was stopped by Denzel Washington who gave him a quick hug and words of encouragement. Amy Adams gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before applauding for him. He reached the stage and Veronica saw his hands duck into his tuxedo jacket before popping back out. He took the Oscar statue from Quentin, who steps to the side.

 

“ _Wow. Thank you so much. Of course, I want to thank the Academy for this award. I want to thank the actors, director, producers who turned my little script into something so amazing and beautiful.”_

 

Veronica couldn't stop smiling.

 

“ _I want to thank someone who isn't here with us. She's across the country, probably not even watching this, but I can't accept this without thanking her. She taught me how to strive for greatness. She expected me to be good and better each day. She expected me to grow and learn from my mistakes, which there were many.”_ He chuckled softly. _“She left to follow her dreams and because of that, I was forced to figure out what my dreams really were. As amazing as this award is-”_ He looked to the award and grinned before dropping his hand to the side, holding it next to him. _“My dream is to be with her. She is my home. So, Veronica, if you get word of this, I dedicate this to you. I miss you and I love you. I want to come home.”_ He lifted the Oscar up and turned to walk off the stage.

 

Veronica blinked. She wasn't sure she was breathing.

 

Taylor blinked and looked to her roommate. “Whoa.” She watched Veronica for a minute. “That was epic.”

 

Veronica chuckled at the word and turned to look at her roommate. “Yea.” She turned, grabbed her wine glass and chugged it down.

 

“No, seriously. I have never seen anything like that at any award show ever.” Taylor refilled their glasses with the last of the bottle. “You should call him.”

 

Veronica nodded. “I should. I mean, I should tell them that it was very sweet and thank him for the kind words, but I can't get back with him.” She drank slowly. She stood and walked to the table and looked at the files. She was pretty drunk, so she was sure she wasn't going to get any work down on them tonight. She turned, sipping again.

 

“Um. What?” Taylor blinked. “You are going to turn down that gorgeous, smart and award-winning man who professed his love to you on international television? Why?”

 

Veronica finished her wine and set the glass on the table. She looked down to her feet. “It's Logan. We're horrible for each other. We have terrible communication and when it's time to hurt the other, we go for the jugular.”

 

Taylor sighed and stood. “V, I adore you, but I'm thinking you are wrong on this. I mean, you have grown, he has grown, and turned into a sex god. I vote to give him a chance.” She grinned and nodded.

 

Veronica's phone chimed. She looked over at it and sighed. “Wallace sent a text asking if I saw it.” She sighed and typed a response. “Wonder whatever could he mean.” She didn't reply that to him though. She typed she saw it and was going radio silent while she considered her options. She turned her phone off and set it to the side. “Thankfully, he didn't use my whole name. I don't have to worry about press stalking me tomorrow.” She picked up her glass and pouted at it being empty. She set her glass down. “I should go to bed. I have to get up early to work on these files and deal with the killer hangover I'm going to have and the million texts I'm sure to have.” She sighed and her shoulders slouched.

 

“V.” Taylor walked to her roommate and looked down at her. “Go sleep on it. I've got to get back to watching the awards. Set your alarm.” She bent and kissed Veronica on the top of the head. “Good night.”

 

“Night.” Veronica turned and went to her bedroom. She closed the door and slid under her covers. She looked at her window and watched as soft flurries floated down, lit by the soft yellow glow of the streetlamps. Veronica sighed and closed her eyes. “Epic.”

 

 

The next morning was easier than Veronica thought it was going to be. She got up with only a small headache to nurse. She popped some aspirin and drank some water. She pulled her blonde strands back into a tight ponytail and got dressed in a running suit with gloves and a scarf. She put on her running shoes and peeked out the window, just to confirm the roads were cleared. She put on earbuds and slipped outside, locking the door behind her.

 

She ran and as much as her body protested the movement, she felt the tension easing from her. She could handle this Logan thing. He was acting out and it would settle and she could focus on her life in New York and her school work. She could go back to ignoring Neptune, which honestly, she never really did. She still talked to her dad and Wallace and Mac. She was even friends with Dick, Casey and Luke on Facebook. She really only ignored Logan. But it wasn't out of spite or anger. She really was proud of him. She just didn't want to get sucked back into that vortex that is Logan Echolls. She knew she still loved him. She had never stopped. She wasn't shocked by that either. She expected to be in love with him for the rest of her life. Love was never their problem. Pain, trust, jugulars.. those were their issues.

 

Veronica wondered if Taylor was right. She wondered if they both could have grown so much that neither would go for the pain now. It had been six years. They were no longer young adults, but people in their mid-twenties. They were at the age where friends were having babies without people judging them for being too young. They had weddings and bridal showers to attend. She had friends who had graduated college and were thriving in the job world. She knew adults. She was an adult and so was Logan.

 

Veronica stopped and caught her breath, checking her heart rate and looking around at the early morning winter wonderland. It was beautiful and pristine. It was a new start, but it was bound to get gritty and dirty and black. Everything looked better fresh and untouched. She wanted to compare her and Logan to the snow, but they were never pristine. She came into their romance dirty. She smirked and shook her head. She knew then she would have to call him.

 

She ran back home and pushed open the door. “Tay? You up?” She pulled her earbuds out of her ears and slammed the door closed behind her. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water off the counter.

 

“She left to give us privacy, I think.”

 

Panting already from the run, bottle up to her mouth, Veronica turned toward the couch. She blinked and then looked down at the floor. “Oh, fuck.” She grabbed a towel and dropped it on the small puddle she caused. She looked back to the couch. “Wow. Hi.”

 

Logan stood and smiled. He was dressed casually in a sweater with jeans and boots. “You really went running?” He looked her over. “Your roommate said you ran and I couldn't believe it.”

 

Veronica smiled, she couldn't help herself. “I hate it, but it helps me think sometimes.” She winced at the small confession. She put her water down and removed the scarf and the gloves.

 

“I'm shocked you can run with the snow.” Logan stood there, watching her.

 

“They clear it-” Veronica started then shook her head. “Wait, small talk? We're really going to just act like last night didn't happen? Like the last six years were no big deal?”

 

Logan smirked. “We both have degrees. That's kind of cool.”

 

Veronica glared up at him. “No, I mean.” She rolled her eyes. “Yes, cool, but big fucking elephant in the room.”

 

Logan gasped and put a hand to his chest, his fingertips barely touching the sweater. “Are you trying to call me fat?”

 

Veronica had to chuckle. “You know you look good.”

 

“You look...” He looked her up and down. “Sweaty.” He looked to her hair. “You didn't even brush your hair before you put it up, did you? Gosh, you used to care what you looked like, Roni.”

 

“Well, I didn't want you to fantasize about this moment later.” Veronica drank more of her water.

 

“I will anyway.” Logan shrugged. “So.”

 

“Yes, Elephant?” Veronica sat and kicked off her shoes.

 

“You saw my thank you speech last night?” Logan's hands ducked into his sleeves again, but this time, he left them in there.

 

“I did, somehow.” She looked to the files still on the table. “I was all set to work on this mess when I saw you on the red carpet. Taylor, my roommate, was watching.” She made a face. “I'm not too big on you Hollywood folks.”

 

“I remember.” Logan grinned. “But, you saw?”

 

“I did. I was pretty drunk by the time your category came up. I might not have seen it as it really happened.” She chuckled and pointed to the empty wine bottles on the coffee table.

 

Logan turned and blinked. “Wow. Ladies night or normal Sunday evening drinking?” He flinched at his own joke. “Sorry.”

 

“For your alcoholic joke to the kid of one? Since you were the kid of an addict too, I'll let it slide.” She smirked. “And it started with just wine with dinner, then well, you happened.”

 

“So.” He was nervous.

 

Veronica moved her shoes under the table and stood up. She removed her thick hoodie, revealing a sports bra underneath.

 

“Whoa.” Logan's eyes widened.

 

Veronica chuckled. “Calm down, hotshot. I'm just trying to cool off from my run.” She tossed the hoodie in the hall towards her bedroom.

 

“Right.” Logan smirked. “Ok, Roni. This is killing me. I kind of need your response as soon as humanly possible. I mean, I came out here to get it the day after. I had my phone in my hand all night, waiting for you to call.”

 

“I turned my phone off last night.” Veronica looked down at her phone. She picked it up and turned it on. She set it on the table and listened to the alerts go off for twenty seconds straight. “I didn't want to hear that all night.”

 

“Wow.” Logan looked at her phone. “I didn't even use your last name. I thought I was saving you from the assault.”

 

“Enough people know you know me.” She flipped through some of them and shot her dad a quick reply so he wouldn't worry.

 

“So.” Logan ran his hands through his hair. “What do you think?”

 

“I think home for you is Neptune.” She sighed and looked down to her hands. “And this is New York.”

 

Logan took a step toward her. “I think if you accept me again, I will be home wherever you are.” He sighed. “Veronica, I love you. I have always loved you. I can't stop. I've tried. I thought maybe writing a screenplay about being stuck in love would help. It didn't.”

 

“But it won you an Oscar.” Veronica smirked, looking up at him.

 

Logan grinned and turned. He reached in a bag and pulled out the Oscar. He handed it to Veronica. “It's yours.”

 

Veronica grunted and held it. It was heavy and shiny and Veronica checked out his perky behind.

 

“I just hope someday he can be in my office in our house.” Logan stepped closer to her.

 

“Logan...” She started with a sigh. She looked up at him, setting the award on the table. “I have a life here.”

 

“I know. I am not asking you to change anything about your life but to allow me back into it.” He stepped right in front of her and tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear. “I love you, Veronica. Please, let me back in.”

 

Veronica looked up at his brown eyes. She saw his hope and love in them. She saw maturity and wisdom that wasn't there the last time she saw him. “This isn't a sex thing, right?” She smirked.

 

Logan chuckled. “No. I mean, it would be, but this, right here and now? This is love. This is me begging with my heart extended out to you. Veronica, I can live without you, but it sucks and I'm sad and I don't want to do it anymore. I want you. I miss you.

 

Veronica watched him and smiled slowly. It was a shy, soft smile that she only used with him. It was coy and sneaky like she was sharing a secret with him. “I miss you too.”

 

Logan's eyes widened. “Really?” Veronica felt the hope radiating off of him.

 

Veronica nodded with the same smile. “Yes. I love you.”

 

Logan reached down fluidly and cupped her chin. He bent down, pushing his lips gently against hers and trapping them in a kiss.

 

Veronica's arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly to her body, holding him down against her. She returned the kiss with a soft moan. After a short bit, she released him and looked up at him.

 

“I love you too.” Logan panted out, eyes wide. He was still shocked, but he was happy. “Now, I hate to do this, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to go pass out in your bed.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Really?”

 

“Yes. I couldn't sleep last night and my adrenaline just finally stopped pumping. I'm going to crash hard any second now.” He grinned. “Totally worth it.”

 

Veronica laughed. “Ok. I suppose that's only a little weird.”

 

“When I wake up, I'm going to take you out and feed you, then bring you back and make love to you.” Logan brought her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

 

“I'm so glad you haven't forgotten about my priorities.” She giggled.

 


	4. The one where Weevil takes V home

She limped down the road and didn't even hear him pull up. She felt her head spinning and could hear the blood pumping in her ears. She ignored his calls to her. She kept walking.

The day had been long and hard and besides getting her head pounded on for the last fifteen minutes, it was productive. She might be limping home, but she was limping home a winner. She closed another case and another notch in her camera case. She wasn't going to let some male ego ruin that. She was woman. Roar.

But he doesn't let her slip from shadow to shadow. He climbed off his bike and grabbed her. Dark eyes checking her over, paying close attention to the blood coming out of her head. He talked of the one person they shared, but never really knew. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, gently. She didn't want him to be gone forever, but she didn't need him now. 

He watched her walk, pulling out his phone. She tried to ignore the call, to listen to her blood some more, but his name popped up. He was calling reinforcements of the 09er kind. He wasn't playing fair. She stopped and turned back. She limped to the bike and grabbed his phone. She ended the call and gave him a slow nod. 

He took her to the hospital, where she was cleaned up and given a big stamp of clean health. He took her home, greeted only by her loyal hound and a dark apartment. He offered to stay, but she never allowed anyone to stay. Not anymore. 

 

The next day at school, Veronica sees Weevil. She offers him a smile and a nod, which he quietly returns. Logan watches from across the parking lot with a small frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote this, I realized it was an exercise in lack of dialogue. I thought it was pretty neat.


	5. The one where it's Christmas in NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is more an abandoned work, but I might use some aspects of it for another story. 
> 
> Also, "Ethan" is used in another story of mine (it's coming!). This is not the same guy. I just liked the name for both. Please, don't confuse the two.

Veronica stepped off the elevator. Her tall heels thumped on the carpet as she made her way to the ballroom. She stopped and shrugged off her heavy winter coat and took the tag from the coat check worker. She offered a smile and wished him a happy holidays before moving towards the large double doors. She didn't enter yet. She reached into her small purse and pulled out her phone. She sighed at the lack of messages. She flipped through her contacts and walked towards a couple large windows looking out at the city. She tapped a contact and brought the phone to her ear. A man answered on the other end.

“Why, if it isn't my successful daughter taking the time out of her busy New York life to call her little old man!” His tone was playful.

“Hey, Pops.” Veronica smiled into the phone. “I am looking at the giant tree at Rockefeller right now. It's huge.”

“Take a picture!” He laughed. 

“I will.” She sighed softly, leaning her forehead against the cold glass.

“What's up, Honey?” Her dad knew something was going on.

Veronica sighed. “Oh, not much. I'm waiting for my date to show up. I thought I would call and check in with you.”

“How late is he, Veronica?” Keith sighed.

“I was ten minutes or so, so maybe twenty?” She smirked. “He probably is stuck in traffic. It's crazy tonight.”

“Big holiday weekend. I'm sure New York has a lot of tourist this time of year.”

“I blame Home Alone 2. I bet this place was dead before that movie came out.” Veronica smirked.

“You might be on to something, Kid.” Keith smiled. “So, we still on for rocking this holiday Mars style?”

“Ugh. I wish you would stop trying to be cool.” She chastised him, but was grinning.

“I can't help it. I get these urges.” He mocked shamed.

“Uh huh. Keep your urges to yourself, old man.” She giggled. “And yes, I will see you in a couple days. I have some work to do tomorrow.”

“What did you two have planned for this evening?” Keith chuckled.

“Oh, some fancy party. I'm actually here, waiting outside. A proper lady should be escorted into a formal gathering such as this. And these are his people, not mine.” 

“All dolled up?” 

“I am, actually. I look pretty amazing, if I say so.” She chuckled, looking at her reflection in the window. She looked beyond her reflection to see behind her and gasped softly. “I got to go, Dad. I see someone I have to say hello to.”

“Alright, Honey. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Dad. Bye.” She heard her father say goodbye to her before she removed the phone from her ear. She ended the call and turned. She slowly looked up at the man standing in front of her. She smiled softly. “Hi, Logan.”

Logan Echolls let out a long breath. “Wow. Veronica. You look amazing.” He looked her up and down.

“Oh, this ole thing?” She playfully smirked and posed for him. She gestured to him. “Look at you. Pretty snazzy there, Echolls!” 

He grinned. “Thanks. I think they love keeping me in tuxes.” He looks down at himself, adjusting his jacket a bit.

A man in a tuxedo ran up to the two of them and rushed over to Veronica. He took a moment to take in her appearance and smiled. “I'm so sorry. You look beautiful.” 

Veronica smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you. You look like you ran here.” She adjusted his hair a bit with her fingers. 

Logan's smile faded.

“I ran up here. I thought about texting, but I didn't want to waste any time.” The mystery man turned and looked over at Logan. “As it is, it looks like I'm saving you from the clutches of another man.” He smirked. 

“Ethan, this is Logan.” Veronica smiled up at Logan.

“Thee Logan?” Ethan turned and looked over at Veronica. She nodded and he looked back over to Logan. “Wow.” He offered a hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you visiting New York for the holidays?”

“No, actually. I'll be home for the holidays.” Logan shook Ethan's hand.

“Where is home these days?” Veronica asked as Ethan slipped out of his coat.

“I'm still mostly in Neptune. I travel a lot though.” He leaned in. “Fair warning. Dick is here somewhere.”

“Dick?” Ethan laughed out a bit. 

“A person we went to school with.” Veronica supplied. She turned to Logan. “Thanks for the head's up.” 

“I'm going to check my coat. Want me to give you guys time to catch up?” Ethan looked down at Veronica.

“Uh, maybe a minute? I'm assuming I'll find you at Weston's table?” Veronica laughed.

“Pfft. Not this early. I'm not that desperate.” He winked and bent down to kiss her cheek. “I'll see you in a bit.” He looked over at Logan. “Don't steal my date.” He winked and turned towards the coat check.

Veronica chuckled. She gasped and turned, taking a picture of the tree with her phone and texting it to her father. She turned back to Logan and smiled. “So...”

“Boyfriend?” Logan didn't mean to push out the word, but it was eating him alive sitting in his mouth.

“Uh.” Veronica sighed. “Logan, um.” She looked around nervously.

“It's ok, Veronica. I didn't expect you not to date.” Logan sighed. “We haven't been together in a long time.”

“No, it's not that. Um.” She bit her bottom lip. “This is super complicated.” 

Logan raised a brow and smirked. “Why am I not surprised? Is this some case thing? Just let me know if you need backup.” He chuckled.

“Logan, that's my brother-in-law.” She looked down, nervously stretching her fingers.

“Your brother-in-law? But you don't have any siblings.” Logan chuckled. 

Veronica took a deep breath. “Right.”

Logan blinked. “You are married?”

“Technically? Yes.” She looked up slowly. “It's super complicated.” She repeated.

“Um. Uh. Graduations?” Logan's voice was soft.

“No need for that.” Veronica chuckled nervously. “So, you are you going to be in Neptune for Christmas?”

“Uh, yea.” Logan blinked. “Why?” The thought of meeting Ethan's brother made Logan sick to his stomach.

“I'm going the day after tomorrow. I'm going to be hanging with my dad and Wallace and Mac. I would really like to sit down and catch up, all proper like.” She grinned.

“Tuxedos aren't proper enough for you?” Logan quipped, flashing a smirk.

A loud laugh boomed from the doorway and a very drunk man walked over towards Veronica and Logan. He blinked over at Logan, but shrugged and grinned to Veronica. “Roni! There you are. Ethan told me you were out here!” He slurred his words. He approached Veronica and wrapped his arms around her.

Logan perked and moved to stand between Veronica and this drunken stranger.

Veronica chuckled nervously and waved her hand at Logan, telling him it was alright. She hugged the man, who squeezed her until she squeaked. “Whoa there, Charlie! Maybe you've had too much eggnog, eh?” She pushed Charlie away from her and looked up at him.

He grinned and nodded. “Perhaps. But this is a party, Roni!” He swats at her ass and stops to stare at her. “Toots, you look hot as hell.” He wiggled his brows.

Logan smirked a bit.

Veronica sighed and nodded. “Thank you.” 

“If you's wantin', we can slip off and-” He leans in and whispers.

Veronica's eyes widened and she laughs nervously. “Charlie, I'm going to have to tell your wife on you!” She laughed again, slapping at his arm.

“Darlin! I was just messing with you!” He turned and sneered over at Logan. “What are you staring at?”

“Charlie, this is my friend. Be nice.” Veronica sighed.

Charlie's whole attitude changed and he laughed. “Sure thing, Roni.”

“Charlie, why don't you go find your wife and tell her I said to wrangle you in for the night, alright?” Veronica was leading Charlie back towards the doors.

“Yea, she can wrangle me.” He playfully growled at Veronica, but soon, he was walking back into the party.

“Wow.” Logan blinked.

“You said Dick was here? I think that's his future self.” Veronica laughed, walking back towards Logan.

Logan laughed hard and nodded. “I think you might be right. Wow.”

“Look, I hate to do this to you, but I need to get in there and save Ethan.” Veronica smiled up at Logan. “Have the same number?”

“Uh, since high school?” Logan chuckled.

“Yea.” Veronica eyebrows drew together.

Logan smirked. “Actually, yea. It's the same.”

Veronica smiled. “Good. I'll call you in a couple days.” She reached up and hugged him. “It was great seeing you, Logan.”

Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. “So great to see you too, Ronica.”

She held him probably longer than she should have and pulled back to look up at him. She seemed happy. “Ok. I have to go.” She chuckled. 

“Right.” He let his hands drop to his sides. “I'll see you soon then.” He offered a small smile.

Veronica nodded. “Later, Lo.” She turned and walked into the party.

 

Later, Logan and Dick were at a bar station drinking. Dick had turned around to eye the women. He spotted a certain petite blonde and nudged Logan. “Dude. Old flame, still hot, two o'clock.”

“Yea. We've talked.” Logan sighed, downing his shot and asking for another. 

“Uh oh. That seems like bad news.” Dick turned to look at his friend. 

“Dude, the worst. She's married.” He sighs again. 

“Dude. That's rough.” Dick responded empathetically.

“But wants to hang in Neptune later this week.”

“Hang? You two ever just hang?” Dick laughed.

“I don't think so.” Logan turned around and spotted Veronica in the crowd. She was laughing with Ethan next to a table. “Not since before..” He let the name of his murdered girlfriend linger in the air.

Dick knew what he meant. He didn't push. “Is that dude her husband?”

“No. That is Ethan, her brother-in-law.” Logan hated the words. “They seem close.” 

“So, you think she's fucking him?” Dick watched Veronica closely.

“No idea. She said the whole thing was super complicated. Her words.” He sneered. “She wants to sit down and explain it in Neptune.”

Veronica grabbed Ethan's arm and bent over in a fit of laughter at something being said near her.


	6. The one where Veronica goes fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one (and the next one) were ideas on writing a story with a hurt Veronica and a Logan who takes care of her. I have already posted the story I went with, but these were too much fun to leave hidden. 
> 
> This one ends suddenly. Sorry.

Logan nuzzled the neck of the hot brunette on his lap. His hand rubbed up her bikini clad side and his thumb brushed against a breast. He whispered softly in her ear. “I can't wait to undress you with my teeth.”

The girl giggled and blushed, but wrapped an arm around him and twisted to look down at his face. “I can't wait to be fucked by the son of Aaron Echolls.” She leaned down and kissed him hard.

Logan sighed, but continued to kiss the girl. He was hoping if she didn't say anything else, he could ignore the groupie aspect. As he reached up to cup the girl's face, he heard his phone ring in his pocket.

“Oh my!” The girl broke the kiss and giggled. “That buzzes almost in the right place!”

Logan smirked and reached into his pocket. “I should thank whoever is calling for helping us along.” He shot her a wink and answered the call. “Yes, conspirator of pleasure?”

“There's a girl here who is pretty beaten up. She won't let me call an ambulance.” A rough male voice spoke.

“I told you, I'm fine!” A familiar voice yelled in the background. “Give me back my phone!”

Logan blinked and looked at the screen of his phone. It was Veronica's phone number. “What do you mean?”

“She's all bloody. She won't let me help her so I picked a number and called it. You coming to get her or do I need to call someone else?”

Logan blinked and eased his way out from under the brunette, who was now shocked like him. “No, I'll get her. Where is she?”

“Give me back my phone! I'll call someone else!” Veronica yelled.

“Little lady, you can't even stand up. I don't know how you can see.”

“Where are you?!” Logan stood up and yelled into the phone and he made his way to the parked cars.

“Tolson's Bait and Tackle.” The man calmly stated. “How long you think you'll be? I have some night fishing to get to.”

“I'm leaving now. I will be there as soon as I figure out where you are.” Logan was punching in the name on his GPS. It came up. “I'll be there in ten minutes or less.” He started his SUV.

“Great. We'll be waiting.” The man ended the call.

“Dude! Where ya going?” Dick ran up to Logan's car.

Logan went to open his mouth, but he didn't have the right words. He shook his head and sighed. “I have to go. Take care of Trixie for me.”

Dick grinned and nodded. “I think her name is-”

“Doesn't matter. Talk about my dad. She'll love it.” Logan pulled away from the house and drove across town as fast as he could.

His thoughts wandered to Veronica and who would have beaten her up. She was so little, but so fierce. She had been known to piss him off a time of two, but he never thought of hitting her. Someone else had though, apparently. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he felt a rush of anger wash over him. He felt defensive for this tiny blonde who he had punished for the last year. He chuckled at himself, calming himself down. It was strange to feel like tormentor and protector at the same time.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the dark building, he felt himself perk up. He wondered if maybe Veronica had set him up. She was certainly capable of it and maybe she had used his own fond memories and white knight complex against him. He turned off the SUV and opened the door, looking around suspiciously. His eyes darted around.

“You actually came.”

Logan turned and saw Veronica sitting on the bench outside. Her legs were brought up and held against her chest with two tiny arms. She was mostly in shadow, her face completely hidden. “I can leave.” Logan wished he had added more of a threat to the sentence.

“Eh, Gary would be mad. You probably don't want to piss off Gary.” 

To Logan, Veronica sounded mostly the same, but there was a little waver in her voice. Logan closed his car door and walked towards her. “Is he the guy who beat you up or the guy who called me?”

“The fisherman.” Veronica hadn't moved.

As Logan approached her, he could hear her breathing. It was quick and strained. “You alright?”

“I'm great. Thanks for checking in. You can go back to whatever party you were at.”

Logan sighed and walked closer. He must have hit a sensor because the whole front porch of the shop lit up. He looked down and saw Veronica's face. He couldn't stop the gasp that left him. Veronica's face was swollen up completely on her left side and there was more swelling on the right. She also had a small cut on her right side near her eye. He noticed she was squinting at the sudden light, but she didn't move or try to hide her injuries. As Logan's chocolate eyes looked down over his former friend, he noticed her hands were cut and her body was trembling. “What happened?” His voice was soft.

“It's no concern of yours.” 

“Fine. Fuck it.” He turned to leave, but stopped after a couple steps. “You coming?”

Veronica didn't answer.

Logan turned and looked over his shoulder. He saw her body had turned. One leg was dangling down off the bench, barely touching the porch with the toe of her boot. Her right eye was large. If he hadn't seen how swollen her face was, he would assume she was just looking at him. But he knew she was gaping. “I don't have all night. I have a party to get back to.” He shrugged.

Veronica twisted. “Leave then. I'll call someone else.”

Logan sighed and walked back to her. “I will pick you up and dump you in my car if I have to.”

Veronica glared up, as well as she could, at him. “Don't touch me.”

“I'll do it, Veronica.” He crossed his hands over his chest. 

“Logan, if you ever valued our friendship, just go away.” She looked down.

Logan stood there and sighed. “It's because I did value our friendship that I can't do that, Ronica.” He spoke with kindness and tenderness.

Veronica put the other leg down and Logan noticed her shirt was ripped. He could see her bra underneath. 

Logan felt anger rush through him again and he lowered his arms. “Who did this?”

“Want to send them a card?” Veronica winced as she bent over to pick up her bag.

As Veronica moved, Logan noticed her whole front was wet and red with blood. “Veronica.” Logan clinched his jaw.

“Oh, flowers?” She struggled to stand and had to use a tall statue of a Native American to steady herself.

“I would never be ok with someone hitting you, Veronica.” He calmed a bit, worry taking him over. He reached out to catch her should she fall. “You are bleeding.”

“No worries. I'm fine. Go home.” Veronica turned to walk off the other side of the porch. She got two steps before she whimpered and crashed down to the porch. 

Logan rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms. “That's it. We're going to the ER.”

“No! Stop! Put me down!” Veronica weakly pushed at him. 

Logan stopped moving and looked down at her. He knew she was was stronger than that, so she was either that weak or was only faking her protests. He turned around and walked to his car. He managed to open the passenger side door and gently placed her inside. He buckled her in and closed the door. 

“Please, I can't go to the ER.” She whimpered at him. “I'm fine. I just need to rest.”

Logan climbed into the car and looked over at her. 

“Logan, please.” She was curled up in the seat.

Logan took a moment to look at her. He sighed and started the car. “Ok. But I'm taking you to get looked over.”

A few minutes later, he pulled into a mansion's driveway and punched in a code. The gate opened and Logan drove up to the house. He parked and got out and walked around to open Veronica's door.

“Is that you, Logan?”

Veronica turned and looked to the woman standing in a robe at the side entrance. 

“Yea, Doc. It's me.”

“What's that?” The woman walked over to Logan at the same time Logan picked Veronica up in his arms. 

Veronica winced and pushed. “Logan, let me down. I can walk.” 

“This is Veronica and she's hurt. Can you look her over? Make sure she doesn't need to go to the ER?” Logan sighed with his jaw clinched.

The woman nodded and held the door for Logan. “Put her in a chair.” She followed Logan and Veronica inside and watched as Logan carefully put Veronica down.

Veronica hunched over, hiding all her injuries again. 

The woman looked to Logan, a brow raised. “Well then.” She turned to Veronica and pulled out a chair to sit next to her. “I'm Dr. Pratchett. I've known Logan a long time and you are safe here. Will you let me look you over?” She talked calmly and softly.

Veronica nodded. “Can... Can he leave?”

Dr. Pratchett nodded. “Of course.” She turned to Logan. “Why don't you go wait in the TV room? I'll call for you when we're done.”

Logan took a step and opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. “Sure. I'll just be in the other room, Ronica.” 

Veronica nodded once, but didn't look up to him.

Logan left and the doctor grinned. “Ok, Veronica. Let's look you over.” 

Veronica turned and looked up at the woman and lowered her arms. “I was stabbed.”

“And hit, it looks like it.” The doctor gently touched Veronica's face. “I'm going to go get some supplies.” The doctor rushed out of the room.

“You were stabbed?!” Logan ran back in and blinked down at Veronica.

Veronica sighed. “I thought you were going to watch television.”

“Veronica, who stabbed you?” Logan stepped forward.

“Mr. Echolls. Step away from my patient.” Dr. Pratchett returned with a bag. “She asked to be alone, leave her alone.”

“But, someone stabbed her!” Logan whined.


	7. The one where Veronica confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other "hurt Veronica" story. I actually wrote more, but I take a weird left turn to it, so I'm keeping that back, but enjoy this part!
> 
> Edited to end on a better note with less confusion.

Veronica scrambled on all fours as she kicked back at the large man grabbing at her. She managed to kick at his shin. He stumbled backwards, cussing. Veronica panted, pushing her way under the table and out the other side. She was picked up by another man and slammed onto the table.

“We don't appreciate little nosy brats in here, kid.” 

His hands went around her throat as she kicked up off the table and kicked her current attacker in the middle of the head. He reached up to hold his head, letting go of her neck. She rolled to the side and off the table. She ran towards the back door and slammed her shoulder hard into the door. She expected it to burst into the blaring sunlight outside. But it didn't. It jammed. She yelped as she felt her shoulder pop out of the socket. She turned and looked back at the trio of men stalking down the hall at her. They were all smirking.

“Got to have a key to get out, sweetie.” 

Veronica tried to act like her shoulder wasn't killing her and she could use her arm. She knew she couldn't take out three guys at once, not the way she was injured. She nods a bit, panting. “Is that like a bathroom key at the convenience store? Do I just have to ask for it?”

The one in the middle laughed and shook his head. “No, dumpling. It means you are locked in until we are done with you.”

 

Veronica limped down the street. She was bloody and bruised. She should just stop and call an ambulance, but she was determined. If she could walk, she can make it to her car and drive herself home. She was only really worried about her right shoulder. She thought about where she could pop it back in. She was pretty secluded where she was and saw the corner of a liquor store. She could use that. She limped towards it. She put her hand on the wall, catching her breath. Her phone rang and she sighed. She pulled it awkwardly out of her right pocket with her left hand and checked to see who was calling her. She sent it to voicemail. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Logan. She put her phone back into her pocket and the hand back onto the wall and let out a slow breath. She could do this. She'd seen Mel Gibson do it in a movie. She lined herself up so she could slam her shoulder, and only her shoulder, into the corner of the building. She leaned back. Her phone rang again. She sighed and looked at the phone. Logan again. She sent it to voicemail and glared at the wall. She leaned back again, her hand on the wall. She was focusing on the wall, planning the attack to her shoulder. Her phone rang. She picked up her phone and answered it. “Hang the fuck on!” She didn't bother to mute it. If he was so interested in bugging her, he could hear her pop herself back together. She slammed her shoulder hard into the wall and and let out a scream in pain. It felt like she broke something, but then there was a sense of relief. She raised her arm up, testing it. She could hear Logan yelling into the phone, but she took a moment to relax before she moved the phone up to her ear again. She turned around and slid down the wall. She sat on the dirty sidewalk, but it felt good to relax. “Ok. What can I do for you, Logan?” Her tone was tired, but pleasant.

“What the hell just happened? Where are you? What are you doing?” He rattled off the questions like he couldn't tell which one to ask first.

“I had to deal with an inconvenience. I'm at some liquor store, sitting on the sidewalk.” She answered. She leaned her head back and winced. She had a knot back there. She let out a small whimper.

“Veronica, where are you?” He sounded like he was running. “I'm coming to you.” 

“No need. I'm fine. I'm just taking a little break.” She tried to lean her head back again and sighed contently when she found a place she could lean against the building. 

“Veronica, tell me where the fuck you are.” Logan was upset and she heard a car door slam on his end of the line.

“Why did you call me, Logan? You were so urgent to call, why?” Veronica closed her eyes.

“That doesn't matter now. Are you alright? Where are you?” He sounded worried. 

Veronica opened her eyes. “Have I ever told you about my close calls?” 

Logan paused. “Roni...” 

“Or the times I might have maybe been in over my head.” She chuckled softly, then whimpered.

“Ronica, please, baby. Just tell me where you are.” Logan pleaded.

“I handled a drug dealer at seventeen. Do you remember Luke's steroid stash?” She grinned in memory. 

Logan swallowed. “Yea. I remember that. Troy stole his dad's car and tried to steal the drugs.” 

“I went to the dealer and paid him off. I had Backup with me, the dog, you know.” She chuckled a little. “I took his picture and faxed it to border patrol with Mars Investigations stationary. Never heard from him again.”

“That was dangerous. Drug dealers are bad.” Logan sighed. 

“Or the time I had to run into the River Stix to save a girl looking for her boyfriend who was missing.” Veronica lifted her sore arm and tested her shoulder. It was tight, but it would probably be alright.

“Veronica...” Logan perked up. “After we were there?” 

Veronica giggled. “Yea. Liam was not pleased to see me again.” She shook her head and whimpered.

“Roni, please, let me come pick you up.” Logan pleaded again.

“I just need a little rest. I'm pretty tired.” She sighed. 

“Veronica, what happened? Are you hurt?”

“I will be fine.” She blinked, watching the street lamps blur in front of her eyes. “Probably have a concussion. I'll just wait it out then drive home.” 

“Ronica! God damn it! Tell me or I'll hang up and call your father to find you.” He growled.

“Geesh.” Veronica blinked again. “That's not fair. I never threatened to have my dad find you.”

“I don't have locator chips implanted in your teeth like he does. Now, please, tell me.” Logan was calmer, but still determined.

Veronica lifted her head off the wall and looked around. “I don't know the street.” 

“Can you see a sign? Anything?” Logan started his car.

“I'm at a liquor store.” Veronica sighed. “I suppose you would want the name of it.”

Logan sighed. “Yes, that would be helpful.”

“Lucky almost gutted me once. He had this huge knife and was stalking Gia Goodman, remember her?” Veronica started.

“Veronica, I need to know where you are. Then you can give me nightmares. Not before. Find out the name of the store.” Logan sighed softly.

“Ok.” She rolled to the side and her phone slipped. She grunted as her arm gave in and she fell on top of her phone. She winced and got herself to her knees. She picked up the phone. “Sorry.”

“Jesusfuck, Veronica. What is going on?” Logan whined in his super worried tone.

“I might have some bumps and bruises.” She said it with a shrug. She looked around, but couldn't find a good way to stand up all the way without using her bad arm. “Hang on. This is going to hurt.” She grabbed the phone away from her ear and stuffed it in her pocket. She grabbed the wall and literally pulled herself up onto one foot before using the leverage to stand on the other. She closed her mouth as she screamed out in pain from her shoulder and dropped her right hand as soon as she could. She panted roughly and pulled the phone back out. “Alright.”

“Roni... “

“I'm fine. Really.” She started walking, with the limp, towards the road. “I think I'm near the Marina.” She looked up. “There's an interstate bridge near me.” She looked back at the liquor store. “Best Buds Liquor and Fine Wine.” She breathed out.

“I'll be there in five minutes.” Logan panted out. She could hear the car moving now. “Ok, tell me what happened tonight.”

“I once tried to find someone for the Russian mob.” She started. “I wonder if they had any relation to Gory.” She leaned against a lamp post. 

“You went against the Russian mob tonight?” Logan choked on the words.

“No. Don't be silly.” She giggled and it ended in a whimper.

“Veronica, am I going to be relieved when I see you or freaked out?” Logan asked cautiously.

Veronica blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you sound like you were hit by a car. Are all your bones intact? Is your spleen still inside your body and in one piece?”

She chuckled at her bones. “Bones should be good now. I fixed that one problem.” 

Logan swallowed. “Problem?”

“Clarence Wiedman once bugged my bedroom.” Veronica started. “He used this panda thing.” She grinned in memory. “He was pretty upset when I bugged him back.”

“CW? That worked for the Kanes?” Logan blinked and ran a red light. He cussed under his breath and looked around. He seemed to be in the clear.

“Yea, that one.” Veronica closed her eyes. “I might need that ambulance.”

“Hang on, Baby. I'm almost there.” Logan could feel himself choking up.

“Logan, I'm sorry.” She stumbled and fell on the grass next to the road. She whimpered and turned over. “I had to lay down.”

“What are you sorry for, Roni?” Logan kept watching the flashing light on his GPS getting closer.

Veronica let out a sigh. “Keeping so much from you when we were together. I thought you not knowing would make you trust me more.”

Logan sighed a bit. “It's alright. I understand. I know who you are.”

“I love you so much, Lo. I need you.” Veronica felt her eyes welling up with tears.

“I'm almost there too, Baby. Just hang on.” Logan ignored the tears in his eyes. He saw the sign for the liquor store and slowed down so he could find her. “Move for me, I'm here. Wave or kick or something.”

Veronica nodded and lifted her phone up, waving it around with her left hand. She heard Logan pull up next to her and jump out of the car. 

“Oh, Jesusfuck, Veronica. What the fuck happened?” He knelt down and looked her over. She had cuts on her cheek, a swollen eye and a couple knots on her forehead. Her chest and right shoulder had scratches that were beginning to bleed. She had bloody knuckles on both of her hands. 

“I got into a fight. I don't see why you do it so much. It fucking hurts.” She smirked up at him.

Logan smiled a bit down at her and grabbed her phone. He ended the call and shoved the phone into his jacket pocket. “Ok, what hurts?”

“Shoulder was dislocated. I might have a fracture in my shin. Some around the guts.” She points with her left hand at the affected areas. “Oh, and knots on my head. A lot. And back hurts.” 

Logan sighed. “Fuck, Roni. Ok, this is going to hurt. I'm going to pick you up and put you in the back seat, alright?”

“I'm old enough to ride up front.” She grinned and closed her eyes.

“Ok, in the front, but you'll have to keep me awake. It's late and I'm tired.” Logan smirked and lifted her up with ease. He carried her around to the passenger's side and set her inside. “Buckle?” He offered it. 

She nodded and leaned back in his seat. She turned her head so she would be facing him when he got back behind the wheel. 

Logan ran around the SUV and slid behind the wheel, slamming his door. He put the car in drive and started towards the hospital. “You should have called an ambulance. They could have tracked your cell phone.”

“I look that bad?” Veronica grinned over at him.

“How do the other guys look?” Logan peeked over at her.

“Not as bad. I let them off with a warning.” She chuckled.

“Who did this, Roni?” His eyes were big and dark. He was worried and angry.

“A dead end in my case.” She sighed.

Logan almost lost control of the wheel. He blinked over at her. “You are still doing cases?”

“It's an important one.” Veronica pouted.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing is more important than your life.”

Veronica didn't answer. She looked out the windshield and sighed.

Logan peeked over at her to make sure she was awake. “I'm taking you to the hospital then I am calling your dad. Is there anyone else I should call?”

“Are you asking if I'm dating anyone?” She smirked and looked back at him.

“I'm just asking for names, Roni. I'll call anyone you want to be there.” He smiled softy at her.

“Maybe text Wallace and Mac. Tell them to check in with me tomorrow. I don't need them tonight.” Veronica closed her eyes.

“Hey. Tell me something else.” Logan looked over to her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. “Um, There's a secret society at Neptune High called the Tritons. Duncan was in it.”

Logan blinked. “How much of that is from the head injuries?”

Veronica giggled. “None of it. I have pictures.” She shrugged. “They did not like that I took pictures. I was chased out of school by like a dozen guys.” She giggled again. “I might have implied they were gay.”

Logan coughed. “You implied Duncan was gay?”

“I did. He chased me too. I'm not sure he would have let them do anything to me. Maybe destroy my camera. But Wallace was my getaway driver and we got out of there.” She giggled.

“It's so weird that so much has happened to you that I have no idea.” He paused. “When did you go into River Stix again?”

“Remember when I was staying in Wallace's room because you wouldn't tell me what happened in Mexico and my dad and I were having trouble?”

Logan thought about it. “Oh yea, Mercer.” He growled out the name. “Wait, what happened with your dad?”

“He was sleeping with a married client.” She shrugged.

“Oh.” Logan paused. “Did you and Piz..?”

“Play scrabble?” She supplied.

“I mean, I went and he answered the door and didn't imply you had.”

Veronica reached over and put her left hand on his leg. “Logan, I never cheated on you. With Piz or anyone else.” She smirked and giggled. “You were the other man for a couple days though.”

Logan sighed softly at the confirmation, but then he blinked over at her. “Excuse me? I was what?” He saw the hospital and hurried to get into the parking lot.

“I was dating someone else when you kissed me at the Camelot.” She answered. She grunted and he swerved into a parking spot. Logan jumped out of the car and ran about to pick her up. She winced and let out a whimper. “I can walk.”

“No.” He said it simply. He carried her inside. “Hello. My girlfriend has been attacked and she has head injuries.”

The nurse blinked up and nodded. “Fill these out-”

“I will fill out whatever you want, but first, she needs to be taken back to wherever you take people and looked after.” He spoke calmly but sternly.

“Sir, we need to-”

“You need to take her back now.” He glared down at the nurse. 

Veronica wiggled painfully in his arms. “Put me down.” He finally did it and she looked to the nurse. She bent over and blinked down at her. “I'm pretty sure I have head trauma. I keep seeing spots and there's blurry parts. I have been hit repeatedly by riot sticks tonight. The last thing I need is my friend getting arrested.” She tilts her head back to Logan. “I've got other injuries too, but I think the head trauma is the most important.”

Logan blinked and looked down at the back of her head. “She's bleeding back here.”

The nurse came out and looked at the back of Veronica's head. She turned and grabbed a wheelchair. “Darling, your eyes are dilated and doing back flips. We'll get you back there in a jiffy.”

 

Veronica called her dad while they waited. It was the middle of the night. She woke him up. “Hey, Pops.”

“Honey.” A pause. “It's 2:12 in the morning. Are you alright?”

“I am. I am in the ER though. I got into a little scuffle, but I'm going to be fine.”

“Veronica.” He sighed.

“Really, Dad. I'm fine. Logan is here. He made me call you. I have a couple bumps on my head, but I'm fine, and talking, see?” She smiled to Logan who was looking at her with worried eyes.

“Let me talk to Logan.” Keith said calmly.

“I don't think that's needed.” Veronica chuckled nervously.

“I can call his phone, you know.” Keith warned.

Veronica handed the phone over to Logan. “My dad would like to have a word.”

Logan took the phone. “Mr. Mars.”

“How bad is she?”

“She's not great, but the biggest issue we think is her head. We're waiting to go back. We just got here.”

“What happened?” Keith was unusually calm.

“I don't know. She said she was working a case.” Logan watched Veronica.

Veronica didn't look at Logan. She let out a sigh and looked to the television showing Animal Planet. 

“A case? She told me she quit working cases since she was arrested because of Jake Kane.”

Logan blinked and looked at Veronica. “I know nothing about Jake Kane.” Each word was pronounce slowly.

Veronica looked over at Logan and shrugged. “Long story.”

“Logan, son, do I need to come down there? Can I yell at her later?” Keith yawned.

“I'll call if anything changes, Sir. I don't think it's going to be anything but a concussion, which I can handle.”

“Bring her to me if she is released.” Keith's tone was firm.

“Of course.” Logan answered, smiling a bit. “I would be happy to.”

“Take care of her, Logan.”

“Get some rest, Sir.” Logan hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Happy to what?” Veronica asked.

“Jake Kane what?” Logan asked right back.

Veronica sighed. “I stole his giant hard drive, but I gave it back like eight hours later.”

Logan waited, but she didn't go on. “I feel like I should have kept notes. I have so many questions about them all.” He smirked. “Did you do that on purpose so you could say you told me all these things and then never have to answer questions about them?”

Veronica grinned. “I didn't plan that. Sometimes, I am just that lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for right now, this concludes all the stories I want to share with you. I'm going to leave it open because I do these every so often and this is a great place for me to put them. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have a handful of ideas I'm working on and the WIP I've already posted. I just needed to clean out some ideas so I could move on.


	8. The one where V goes to the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed someone tweeted "Logan isn't a Veronica Mars sequel?" and this was born.

Veronica Mars wasn't the same person she was in Neptune. She didn't skirt around the law to get evidence of the evil doers. She didn't have blackmail on her enemies. She didn't even have enemies here. She had friends. She had a life. She was happy. 

In New York, she had school. She had gone from Stanford, with a degree in psychology to Columbia and was a law student. She was amazed by her own abilities. She was going to be some hotshot corporate lawyer and nothing was going to stop her. She was going to rock the world one day. 

Today was not that day. But, that was ok. She was allowed to have a day off. She was allowed to hang out with some friends and just relax. With minimum arm twisting, she agreed to go and see a movie. She could afford a few hours of downtime. She calmed with her friends. She laughed and cracked jokes. They talked about the men they were dating and to none of their embarrassments, sex lives with those men. Piz was talented enough and Veronica couldn't complain. 

Veronica and her friends stood in line and toned the subject matter down to hot guys in the movies. Tom Hiddleston in Kong was enough to get their blood flowing. Keanu Reeves and Jamie Dornan were both dapper in their movies, at least according to the posters. But, Veronica turned and noticed a poster.

She was drawn to it. Walking slowly towards it, she smiled softly. She had lost control of her body, but it was fine. She felt calm and collected. She reached out and touched the plastic case keeping the poster safe. She smiled at it and traced her fingers over the name of the movie. 

“Whoa, V. Big Hugh Jackman fan? I mean, he's hot and rugged as Wolverine.” A friend stopped next to her and chuckled.

“Yea, he's amazing.” Veronica smirked. She blushed a bit, being caught in a private moment with a movie poster, but she didn't feel guilty. She also didn't have this huge crush on Hugh Jackman. No, this was purely a name on the poster that she hadn't thought about in a long time.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. She had thought about him, but she rarely allowed herself to think about him long. He was flying planes out in who knows where, doing who knows what. It worried her. But, he was always on her mind. 

She looked at this poster of an old man and a young girl and thought of Neptune. She could easily think of her dad protecting her, which made her happy and sad at the same time. He did it so many times, and each time left scars on them both. 

But, this poster wasn't about her dad. This was about Logan. A man she didn't even know anymore. She knew the boy who teased her, both affectionately and viciously. She knew the man who beat up people who messed with her and hired a bodyguard to protect her because she wouldn't back off. She knew the man who took her home and nursed her back to the land of the living when she was drugged and left in a parking lot. She chuckled a bit and shook her head. They shouldn't make a movie about an old guy with claws, but her ex who saved her life more than Superman saved Lois.

“I got your ticket. You owe me eleven bucks.” Her friend chuckled and handed over the small slip of paper.

“Right. Thanks.” Veronica turned and looked at her friends. Her memories returned to storage and she faced her future again. “What are we seeing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @adorkablewriter
> 
> email me: adorkableauthor@gmail.com


	9. The one where V and Dick talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed talk. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: talk of rape, claustrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was bouncing in my head since last night and I had to get it down so I could work on Burnt Marshmallows.

Veronica sighed as she looked up at the elevator. It was slowly making it's way down to the lobby level. She just wanted to curl up with her boyfriend and watch television. She might be interested in letting him do more, but she was too tired and frustrated to think on it. She growled as it stopped at another floor and looked over a the other elevator. The yellow straps of caution blocked it from being an option. 

“Roni, you should consider meditation. You seem tense.” 

Veronica slowly turned and looked at the man behind her under her thick lashes. “Dick, you should consider keeping your mouth shut.” She turned back and looked up. When the elevator stopped again, she tilted her head back and groaned.

“We could take the stairs.” Dick offered softly. 

In the years since her exile, Dick Casablancas zigzagged in and out of her life. He was around or directly related to some of the hardest moments of her young life. But, here he was, chillin' like a villain. His nonchalant attitude mixed with his constant loyalty to Logan annoyed her. She was happy Logan had a friend. She just wished he would have picked someone else. She wondered where Luke had gone off to. She didn't mind Luke.

The elevator finally chimed and the doors opened. Veronica stepped to the side to allow the elevator to empty before she stepped inside. Dick followed, which didn't surprise Veronica. They were both going to the same room. Veronica tapped the floor and let out a slow breath. 

Ever since Veronica had been locked in the refrigerator and almost burned alive by Aaron Echolls, she's had this issue with enclosed small spaces. She didn't like them. She didn't like to feel the walls closing in on her, or feel completely helpless with no escape. She still smelled the smoke from when it crept into her single door coffin. 

Today, she tried to push the fear and anxiety to the side. The ride to the top floor wasn't terribly long. Even though it was Dick, it helped that someone else was inside with her.

“You and Lo have big plans tonight?” Dick asked, pulling out his phone to flip through text messages.

Veronica sighed, secretly grateful to have a distraction. “Movie, probably.” 

“Well, I'll probably be out until late. Bonnie invited me out again.” He flipped his hair to the side with a fling of his head. “You and Logan should have plenty of time to get your freak on.” He grinned down at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” It made her happy that Dick wouldn't be around. She liked Logan better without his surfer sidekick. “Tell Bonnie I said hi.” 

“Uh. No. You remind her of when her best friend killed her baby. That's an ultra mood killer.” Dick shook his head. 

Veronica turned and tilted her head at Dick. She was a little speechless.

The elevator jerked to a stop and dropped down a bit, causing both people inside to stumble to the floor.

Veronica blinked and looked up. Her heart raced as she thought about the possibility of dropping to her death with Dick Casablancas. She hated to think it, but she was humiliated. She certainly didn't want the last news articles about her to constantly have his name so close to hers. 

Dick grabbed the railing and stood. “Whoa. This is not cool.” He looked down to Veronica and raised an eyebrow. “You ok, Roni?”

Veronica nodded, slowly standing. Her eyes were locked to where the cables clamped above them. She couldn't see them, of course, but she knew they were there. 

The lights in the elevator shut off. Veronica gasped and let out a squeak of a noise before a soft red light came on. Veronica knew they were just emergency lights. 

“What the fuck, man.” Dick sighed. “I have a sure thing tonight, bastards!” He yelled at no one in particular.

Veronica slid down to the floor and hugged her legs to her chest. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the bamboo wallpaper. 

Dick looked down at her. “Roni? You ok?” Dick asked again. He knelt down to look at her, but she didn't move except to blink. “Veronica?” He reached out and gently nudged her with his fingers. She didn't do anything but wobble back into place. “What the hell?”

He sighed and looked down to his phone. He dialed a common number and put the phone up to his ear. He waited for an answer.

“Hello?”

“Logan, hey man.” 

“Dick. Are you calling to tell me you'll be out late? I have Veronica coming over and it would be great to have some alone time without you making barnyard animals noises through the door.” Logan chuckled.

Dick grinned. That drunken prank had been a pretty fun one. But, he glanced down at Veronica and sighed. “Well, I would be out late if Veronica and I weren't stuck in an elevator right now.”

A pause before Logan's voice softly asked. “What?”

“Yea, we are stuck between the eighth and ninth floor. The lights went out and she's sitting on the floor all zoned out.”

“Dick, she's claustrophobic.” Logan sighed. “She's terrified.”

Dick scoffed. “Veronica Mars isn't scared of anything.”

“Dude, seriously. You have to talk to her. Distract her until she can get out of there.” Logan sounded worried.

“Roni and I tried talking. We don't have anything to talk about.” Dick shrugged. 

“Dick, your brother raped her and committed suicide in front of her. You guys are long due for a conversation.” Logan sighed.

Dick sighed and looked down at Veronica. “Dude, she's about to start drooling.”

Logan's voice turned a little panicked. “Dick, for the love of surfing, talk to her. Calm her down.”

Dick growled and grunted a response. “Fine.” He hung up on Logan and knelt in front of Veronica. “Roni? You there?”

Veronica's eyes shifted slightly to blink at Dick. She pulled herself away from him. Dick could see her trembling.

“Logan said hi. He knows we're stuck.” Dick sighed and sat back on his ankles. When Veronica didn't respond, he kept talking. “He said you and I should talk.”

Veronica relaxed a bit. Hearing a familiar voice grounded her a bit. 

“He recommended Beaver, but I'm open to suggestions.” Dick chuckled nervously. Veronica still didn't talk. “Look, I know you were there when he jumped. Logan told me he asked for a reason not to. I know you and Lo didn't give him one.” Dick looked down. “I blamed you for a while. But, I realized it wasn't your fault.”

Veronica swallowed and blinked up at him. Her shoulders dropped slightly.

“I mean, everyone bullied him. And those things Gia's dad did? That would have messed anyone up.” Dick didn't look at Veronica. He was playing with some loose thread on the carpet on the floor. “You didn't bully him though. He once told me how you were always nice to him. You even called him Cassidy.” 

Veronica let her hands go of each other and let them rest on the floor. Her eyes were watching Dick's hand play with the thread.

“I know why you hate me, Roni.” 

Veronica blinked and looked up to his face.

Dick didn't look at her though. He couldn't. “I know Beav raped you. I teased him into it. I told him you were asking for it. I-” Dick swallowed nervously. “I was trying to mess with him, degrade him or something. I mean, you were there, and we hated you. You weren't one of us anymore. You betrayed us. I didn't think he would actually do it.” Dick looked up at Veronica with tears in his eyes. “I didn't think he would rape you.”

Veronica's own eyes were dry. They were still wide in terror, but she had calmed down. She was entranced by his words.

“Sean gave him condoms and I closed the door, leaving him in there with you. I went and drank more and forgot about you. He never told me he did it. I thought he died a virgin.” Dick looked down. He was collecting his thoughts. “I'm sorry, Roni. You didn't deserve that.”

Veronica looked to his hands and took a deep breath.

“I know you never told Logan I was there. I don't know if you didn't know or what, but thanks. He would kick my ass.” Dick ran a hand through his hair. “Not that I don't deserve it or worse.”

Veronica looked up to his face. “I knew.” Her voice is soft and choked. She struggled to talk.

Dick watched her and nodded. “You were always too smart to be in the dark, Roni.” He smiled the smallest bit. 

Veronica licked her lips quickly. “I figured it out at the graduation party.” Her voice was smoother, but the words still seemed chopped.

“That's like two years later!” Dick blinked. 

Veronica leaned back against the wall. “I had other stuff happening. That and I thought I solved my rape before.” She shrugged. “A lot happened that night.”

“Yea, Madison freaked out on me. I think she had a bad reaction to some drugs.” Dick shrugged.

Veronica blinked at Dick. “You do realize that I got her drugged drink, right?”

Dick blinked. “Fuck. Really? Damn, Roni.” He sighed and looked down. “I'm surprised you did more than ruin my surfboard.”

Veronica sighed. She was not in the mood to soothe Dick for her rape. 

“Roni, I am really sorry.” Dick sighed. “I don't know how I can make you realize that though.”

Veronica shrugged. “I am over it. You had bad intentions, but you didn't directly do anything to me except leave me alone with your brother.” 

“I won't leave you alone with anyone ever again, Roni.” Dick scooted closer to her. 

“Uh.” Veronica blinked and cracked a smile. “That's not needed. I mean, I like my alone time with your roommate.”

Dick grinned. “Yea, you do!” 

“Dick, I'm choosing to get past what your brother did to me. I don't remember the actual act. I think it's a small blessing.”

“Don't tell Logan, alright? He's like a brother to me, like, way more than Beav was. I mean, I don't tease him like that.” Dick sighed. “I just-” He looked up at Veronica. “I can't lose him too.”

Veronica nodded. “Alright. He has enough on his plate.”

Dick blinked. “You helped us with the rape case and you were raped by my brother?!” He had just figured out the connection.

“I was completely prepared to nail your asses to the wall. Helping you got me into the lion's den and where I could look for evidence to use against you. Luckily, you guys aren't rapists.” Veronica shrugged.

“I knew that, Roni.” Dick rolled his eyes. 

Veronica relaxed a bit more and let out a slow breath.

“Logan's dad messed you up pretty bad, huh?” Dick asked softly.

She nodded. “Yea. I, uh, I don't handle this too well.”

“Well, I'm glad I was here with you.” Dick twisted and sat next to her against the wall. 

Veronica nodded. “Me too, actually.”

“I'm sorry for all the shit we did to you, Roni. We were assholes. I mean, you were our friend and you stood up for us and then you are dealing with your best friend being murdered and then lose all your other friends. Hell, Duncan didn't even want you anymore.”

“Duncan had his own stuff to deal with.” Veronica thought about telling Dick about being Duncan's possible sister, but shook her head. No need to push it, she thought.

“Still. I completely see why you went all badass biker boot butch girl.” Dick nodded.

Veronica smirked. “Badass, huh?”

Dick nodded and looked over at her. “Totally, Roni! You look like you could kick Weevil's ass. We expected you to start punching people.”

“Nah. Words are better weapons.” Veronica chuckled.

“Or bongs in lockers.” Dick grinned. “That's was an epic prank.”

Veronica grinned back. “I don't know what you are talking about.” 

“Uh huh.” Dick laughed. “Or when you messed with my car and I just bought another one.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Money is so wasted on you guys.”

The elevator shifted a bit and dropped a few feet. Veronica jumped and grabbed onto Dick. Dick held her while keeping a hand on the railing above his head.

“I don't want to die.” Veronica whimpered and closed her eyes.

Dick held her close to his side. “I got you, Roni. I won't let you die.” 

Veronica nodded against his chest. “I don't think you can stop it if we fall, but I do appreciate your attempt to calm me.”

Dick grinned. “I always wanted to die with a hot blonde clinging to me.”

Veronica blinked and looked up at him.

The lights flickered on. A chime rang and the doors opened.

“Veronica!” Logan panted and boarded the elevator. He stopped and blinked down at the two of them. “Uh.”

Dick grinned up at Logan. “Sorry, Dude. I didn't realize my own powers until it was too late. She couldn't resist.”

Veronica huffed and pushed herself off Dick and to her feet. She turned and looked up at Logan. “Hey.”

Logan pulled her into his arms. “Hey.” He kissed her head. “You ok?”

Veronica nodded against Logan's chest. “Yes.”

“I kept her calm, man.” Dick stood and picked up Veronica's bag. 

Logan looked over at Dick, his head tilted a bit. “You ok?” 

Dick nodded. “I am.” He put a hand on Veronica's shoulder. “I'll see you upstairs.” He slipped her bag onto Logan's shoulder. 

Logan watched him head to the stairs. He pulled Veronica off the elevator and looked down at her face. He pushed aside some hair. “You two hash some stuff out?”

Veronica nodded. “Yea. We're going to be ok.” She smiled a bit at him. 

“No more glares from across the room?” Logan smirked.

“Oh, he'll probably get those. But, we released some anger.” She turned and wrapped an arm around Logan's lower back. “Let's go upstairs. I was promised a movie.”

They walked upstairs and snuggled up on the couch. Dick stood in his bedroom doorway and sighed. Veronica moved her bag off the couch and gently patted it. Dick ran over and sat on the couch. He pulled the throw blanket over him and shared it with Veronica.

Logan raised a brow at the actions of them, but pressed play on the remote and hugged Veronica closer to him. He was happy to have them both safely home.


	10. the one where V needs warmed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a big thing. But, the same week I started this one, I started 4 other stories. (I'm trying to deal with my addiction by overdose. don't judge me) I had plans for this, but the idea fizzled. It's not the best thing ever, but I finished it (enough) and here ya go.
> 
> Oh. It's sophomore year at Hearst.

Veronica shivered as she tapped the elevator key. She was drenched with water. She knew it was risky to come to this hotel, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had limited time to get back to her stakeout and she knew she probably left some combination of clothing in his room. 

It had been quite a few months since he kicked the ass of her connected villain, but somehow, he managed to survive. Veronica suspected Jake Kane had stepped in and asked for a pass for his son's former best friend. Veronica had managed to get away without major issues as well, but didn't think Jake put in a good word for her. The Mars family got by the skin of their teeth and rested comfortably in the old habits of hard work with naughty pictures of Neptune. Sure, her dad lost the election, but that whole situation could have been a lot worse. 

She was susceptible for minor issues, such as tonight. After a small disagreement with some known associates of the connected villain, she was dropped into a pool. Luckily, she managed to hide her camera and it survived and was safely stored in her car. She was safe and sound and healthy with the exception of freezing and still dripping wet. 

She walked out of the elevator, smirking as her feet squished as she walked. She walked up to the hotel room door and let out a soft sigh. She reached a trembling hand upward and knocked on the door using the knocker. She stepped back, expecting the door to fly open.

But it slowly swung open and Dick grinned down at her. “Somehow, I knew you would show up all wet for me, Roni.”

Veronica resisted the urge to throw up. She rolled her eyes. “Is Logan here?”

Dick leaned against the door frame. “Nope. He's on a date.” He was grinning wide. He was obviously happy to share that tidbit with Veronica.

“Great. I don't actually need him. I need his closet. Can I come in?” Veronica thought she was being patient and calm, all things considered.

“What makes you think I'm going to betray him and let Miss Sally the Sleuth in his room?” Dick chuckled. His eyes still traveling up and down Veronica's body.

“I have clothes here, Dick. I just need to change. I swear, I am in no mood to spy or sleuth. I'm just cold and want to be dry.” Veronica sighed. 

“He threw out your clothes months ago, Roni.” Dick shrugged.

Veronica blinked. “Threw them out?” She had expected a box to show up somewhere with all the things she had left here. She hadn't expected Logan to simply throw away her things.

“Yea. After he got with Parker, he threw your shit out.” Dick shrugged again, like it was no big deal. “But, maybe, if you ask nicely, I'll let you borrow something of mine.”

Veronica raised a brow. The thought of owing Dick Casablancas anything made her stomach flip. But, she shivered hard while considering it and she had to nod. 

“Your lips look a little blue, Roni.” Dick pushed the door all the way open and let her walk inside.

Veronica entered the room and looked around. It was the same old room. There was the typical mess of two college sophomores in the main room, but housekeeping seemed to keep the typical smells from building up too bad. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. “A hoodie and maybe some sweats, if you have them.” She was sure he didn't have anything that would fit her properly, but she wasn't expecting to leave her car again until she got home.

Dick closed the door and walked around her. “You should take a shower, warm up.” He sounded sincere.

Veronica's head turned and looked up at him. “No, I'll be fine once I switch clothes.” She watched him expectantly. 

“I will go see what I have. Try not to drip on the suede furniture.” Dick turned and walked into his bedroom.

Veronica looked to the couch and thought about just plopping down on it, but she didn't want to burn this bridge that was currently in use. She heard a door open and turned to see Logan walking inside the suite. He stopped and looked down at her. She had a couple ideas of the crazy things running through his head, but she had no idea what was winning out. She opened her mouth to talk, but was overwhelmed with a hard shiver and her words came out jumbled.

Logan smirked. “Is that right?” He walked inside and tossed his coat to the side. “So, has Dick already made the wet joke?”

“Several.” Veronica grinned. “He's getting me clothes.” 

Logan's smirk vanished. “Oh.” Veronica suspected he thought of her clothes rotting away in a trash dump somewhere.

“Roni, I got this very thin tee shirt and some yoga pants some girl left behind. I think they are clean.” Dick came out and grinned to Logan. “Dude, how was your date?”

Veronica sighed at Dick's words, but didn't move when she heard 'date'. She was already facing Logan and saw his eyes flash to Veronica's face before looking down. He shrugged. She offered him a small smile. “I hope you had a good time.” She could wish him that much at least. 

“So, what happened to you?” Logan gestured to her. 

“Late night swim was a bad idea without a suit.” She shrugged.

Logan took a step closer to her and coughed. “You stink of chlorine.”

“The pool was very clean.” Veronica shrugged. She turned to grab the clothes from Dick before turning back to Logan. “Mind if I change in your bathroom?”

Logan shook his head and reached out to grab her hand to stop her. He blinked down at it. “Holy shit, you are freezing.” He rubbed her hands between his.

With trembling nod, she looked up at him. “I know. Next time, I'm totally going to go for a heated pool.” She pulled her hands, reluctantly from Logan's warm hands. “I'm going to use a towel too.” She turned and walked toward Logan's bedroom and turned to go into the bathroom. Once inside, she started to peel off the layers of clothes. She grinned at the wet flopping noises they made hitting the tile. She looked at her wet underwear and knew she should take them off too. She reached back to remove her bra, but was stopped by a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Veronica? It's Logan. I have something...” He mumbled on, but Veronica couldn't hear him through the door.

Veronica wrapped a towel around herself, letting her wet bra straps show. Considering Logan has seen every inch of her, she still felt it would be best if she went with some modesty. She opened the door and saw him carrying a box of stuff. Her stuff. She smirked. “Dick said you threw away my stuff.”

Logan grinned. “I told him I did so he would stop asking if I did. I bet there's something in here you could wear, but it's all summer stuff. I think I have some sweatshirt I could loan-” He stopped and looked to her arm. “What's that?” Veronica turned and looked down at her bicep. She twisted her arm, giving herself a better angle, but also showing Logan. She had finger marks from when Dominic grabbed her. Logan dropped the box to the side and twisted Veronica. “You were attacked?”

Veronica sighed and wiggled out of his hands easily. “I was grabbed and thrown in a pool. That's it.” She shrugged. 

Logan grabbed her again and pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. “You are frozen.”

“Logan, I'm fine. Let me go.” She pushed at him, but he clung to her. 

“Veronica, it's either this or I ask who did it.” Logan threatened.

Veronica sighed. His warmth did feel good and it was better than him going after the Sorokin mafia clan. “Fine.” She stopped pushing. “But I really have to get back to work.”

“You are going back after the guys who dropped you in a pool?” His voice asked in a disbelieving tone.

“No. I wasn't after them at all. It was a bad place/bad time type of thing. No worries.” Veronica heard her teeth chattering.

“Jesus, Veronica. You are going to catch pneumonia if you go back out to sit in the cold.” Logan pulled back and looked down at her.

“Thanks for the clothes, Logan.” She stepped back and looked down to the box. “Thanks for not making me wear Dick's nipple shirt or his last conquest's workout gear.” She smiled up at him. 

“Can I come with you? It'll be like old times.” He grinned back down at her and pushed some stray hair behind her ear. 

“I don't have time. I will be fine. Old times aren't our best times.” She winced at her own words and shook her head. “Sorry.”

Logan smiled though. “That sounds promising to me.” He cleared his throat. “You know, my date..” He shook his head. “It wasn't romantic.”

“Logan...” Veronica shook her head and knelt down to pick through the box. “Your life is your own. I don't have a say in any aspect of it. It's not my business and I have no intention of asking.” She pulled out a tee shirt and a bra. She kept digging.

“It was with Heather, the girl who wore-” He grinned and pointed. “That shirt once time.” He turned and sat on his bed. “We go get ice cream when she's in town. We play Mario Kart online weekly.” 

Veronica nodded and smiled over at him. “That sounds nice.” She turned back to the box, but her hands were shaking too hard for her to grab anything.

Logan sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and pulled her gently upright. “Take off the towel and the underwear.” His voice was commanding, but it didn't hold an ounce of sexuality.

Veronica shook her head. “I'm fine. Just let me get dressed.”

“Veronica. You need to get naked, then you are going to lay under the covers with me. We're going to spoon. You are going to tell me about this case that is so important and anything else you want to share with me. When your lips return to their normal pink tone and you can lay a whole minute without violent shivers, I'll release you back to work.” He looked down at her. “Trust me, I'm not looking forward to holding your freezing body, but I'm not going to let you get hypothermia either.”

Veronica sighed and shivered. “Lock the door.”

Logan grinned. “Already locked.”

Veronica dropped the towel and lifted a brow at him. “Feeling lucky?”

“Anytime I get to speak with you, I'm lucky.” Logan grinned, kicking off his shoes. “Before you freak out, this works best if I'm mostly naked too. To protect your reputation, I'll be keeping my boxers on.” He pulled his sweater and undershirt off.

Veronica sighed and peeled off her bra. She hung it up on a rack in the bathroom and pulled her panties off too. She was so cold. She wondered why the heat of the room did so little to help her. She walked back out of the bathroom to find Logan already in bed with the covers pulled back. 

“Not going to lie. That's still a welcome sight.” His smile was soft as he tried to keep his eyes above her neck. 

“This is a bad idea.” Veronica said as she walked closer to the bed. “I mean, this is exactly what everyone is scared is going to happen. Me falling back into your bed.” She crawled into the bed, still shivering.

Logan wrapped himself around her and pulled the covers up over them. He moved her hair back and rubbed a hand down her arm and over her back, trying to warm her. “Would it be so bad if you did fall?” His voice was soft.

“Logan.” Veronica started, but she had no where for it to go. She could give excuses to everyone else, but Logan deserved the truth. “What good would it do? We've tried, more than most people have tried.” She closed her eyes and focused on warm thoughts. “How was your summer?”

“Lonely. Dick spent it with his dad.” Logan sighed. “Yours?”

“Fine.” Veronica didn't really want to do this catching up dance with him. She didn't expect him to actually answer, but now, she was trapped.

“Didn't you have an internship?” Logan asked, as if he just remembered it.

“Yea. FBI.” Veronica scooted closer to him. She might be giving him the cold shoulder, but he was remarkably warm.

“Yea? How was that?” Logan adjusted and put his legs next to hers. “And before you tell me 'fine', why don't you aim for the truth? I mean, we are friends, I thought.”

“I learned very little and was very homesick.” Her soft voice whispered. “I hated the rules and most of the summer I was tested on things I knew how to do when I was sixteen. I didn't get to chase any of the most wanted, or even any of the somewhat wanted. I didn't get to shadow a real agent or do any real work. It was a workshop so they could filter out the wannabes from the could bes.” She shrugged.

Logan smiled against her head as he tucked it under his chin and put her cheek against his shoulder. “And which were you?”

“They asked me back for next year's internship with promises of real cases and an agent buddy.” Veronica rolled her eyes, even if he couldn't see it. “I don't think that's the life for me.”

“What other ideas do you have for your future?” Logan asked softly.

“Law school.” Veronica answered quickly. “I mean, someone has to keep you on this side of the bars.”

Logan chuckled and hugged her closer for a second. “I like law school. It means courtrooms and not stakeouts.”

“Maybe. Maybe I'll just use the degree to help my clients.” Veronica couldn't help but smell him, his delicious smell of salt water and musk and pure Logan scent. 

“You do this to bring me pain. You tease me so I worry.” His tone implied playful.

She didn't want to be playful. Playful lead to laughter, which lead to happy times that only got squished when one of them fell. “I should get going. I'm afraid I missed my window as it is.” She pulled away from him. 

“Ronica, wait.” Logan looked down to her, but his hands let her move. “I'm sorry.”

Veronica shook her head and pulled out of the covers. She wasn't shivering anymore. She was still cold, but she her body temperature wasn't in danger anymore. “I really have to go.” She turned and got out of bed and rushed to the box. She dug around until she found a pair of underwear and slipped them on. She slid into the bra and attached it before she looked back at him. “Thanks. That really did help.” She put the shirt on and knelt next to the box to find some pants.

“Ronica.” Logan sighed and got out of bed. He looked at the clock. “It's after two in the morning. You sure you want to go back out there?”

Veronica blinked and looked at the clock. “Fuck. He's gone.” She fell back on her behind on the carpet. She picked up a bracelet and looked at it idly.

“Come back to bed.” Logan walked over to her. “Or go take a shower. Really get warmed up.” 

Veronica sighed softly, but didn't move. After some time, she spoke softly. “Why are we so broken?”

Logan blinked. “Um. It's really sad, but I need you to clarify what you mean.” 

Veronica looked up and smiled. “I suppose I do.” She licked over her lips. “I mean, us, the couple.”

Logan shrugged and walked over to her. He sat down on the floor next to her. “I suppose because we, as individuals, are so broken. We have both been through so much and we don't know how to handle it as a couple, only as solo survivalists. We scratch and claw our own ways through life, but we suck at looking back to make sure the other is still around.”

“Think we'll ever have a healthy relationship with anyone?” Veronica felt the weight of the question on her heart.

“I think we learn each time we fuck up. I think eventually, we'll get it.” Logan reached over and held her hand in his. “But, that's my view on us. I don't give a shit about this 'anyone' you speak of.” 

Veronica looked up at him and saw his smirk. “You are so sure we're destined for each other? After all the signs telling us to give up? You want to think we're supposed to be together?”

“I know I love you. I know I have loved you since junior year when you helped me with my mom. I know I never stopped, regardless of my own stupid actions, or your own.”

“Whoa. We always broke up because of your actions. Even when you dumped me, it was to protect your heart from a greater heartbreak down the line.” She smirked.

“That was probably the biggest mistake I could have made.” Logan scooted closer. “But, the reasons were based on your actions. You were slipping away and I couldn't find a way to keep you safe and with me.” Logan sighed. “I'm not blaming or trying to start a fight. I just wanted to give you my explanation. Hell, Veronica, you were ignoring my calls, and before you deny it, you should know. I saw you do it at least once. You looked down, saw it was me, and sent me to voicemail.”

Veronica had done that more than once, so she wasn't sure what time he was talking about. But, she supposed, that was the point. They had been drifting due to her seeking justice. “I'm sorry I did that.”

“Veronica Mars is admitting she was wrong about something?” Logan grinned. “Today is getting better and better.”

“Don't gloat. It's unbecoming.” Veronica sneered. Hey body jolted with a shiver.

“Ronica, I do appreciate your apology and I gladly accept it. If you ever don't want to talk to me, just tell me you don't want to talk to me, even if we are together and I'm brokenhearted.” Logan scooted even closer.

Veronica smirked and looked down to his knee almost touching hers. “Are you about to get in my lap?”

“I'm hoping to have you in mine.” Logan pulled her hand up to kiss it. “I miss you.”

Veronica tried not to sigh. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the idea of taking that roller coaster ride again was sigh-worthy. Instead, she bit her lower lip. “I miss you too, Logan, but that's not enough.”

“Do you love me?” Logan asked softly.

She did. She knew it. She knew she couldn't hide it. But, she wondered. “Would that be enough?”

Logan smiled softly. “What else do you need?”

“Freedom, trust, respect, honor, space, individuality, and certainly not a savior.” Veronica rattled them off. She wasn't sure if she should be proud or worried to have them lined up so easily in her head.

Logan chuckled. “I think I can do those. But, if you need saving, I will be saving you.”

“Getting thrown in a pool isn't going to kill me, Logan. You going off to take on guys you shouldn't be messing with might kill you.” Veronica felt the emotion in her words. She was worried he would go after them and get himself hurt or worse.

“Gory Sorokin's guys did it?” Logan asked softly, looking to her bruised arm.

Veronica sighed and stood up. She walked over to the bed and sat on it. “You have done worse than that.”

Logan stood and walked over to her. He cupped her face in his hands. “I never harmed you physically.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “You have thrown me in a pool.” She smiled at the memory of before his father bashed her best friend's head in. She shivered again.

Logan saw the flash in her eyes. “Duncan couldn't do it.” He grinned maliciously and scooped her up in his arms. “He thought you were too delicate to toss.”

Veronica giggled and shook her head. “Duncan had a lot of misconceptions about me.” His body felt warm against hers again.

“I've known the real you since I was twelve. He left with his kid without knowing half of what I know.” Logan grinned. 

“Probably right.” Veronica smiled up at Logan. 

“Do you...” Logan started softly. “Do you still think about him?”

Veronica smiled. “Can you put me down?”

“I have plans of tossing you though.” Logan smirked then sighed dramatically. He gently turned so he could place her feet on the floor. “Now, I know I don't beg much, but please, answer.” His face lost it's humor.

Veronica understood how important this answer was to him. She knew he had this train of thought in his head that circled around that he was dumped for Duncan, that she compared him to Duncan, that he didn't measure up to Duncan. “I do, but not for the reasons you think. I think about him when I see a soccer ball and remember how he was at soccer practice until he found Lilly. I think about him spying on Lilly and I during our sleepovers. I think of him when I see someone zoned out. Duncan was a great boyfriend the first time around, before you. But, I changed. He changed. Logan, Duncan and I were never the same and we were never going to work out, even if he had stayed in town. I didn't run to Duncan when I dumped you and I didn't run to you after Duncan left. I'm pretty proud of that, actually. It was never a love triangle, as far as I was concerned.” She looked down at his chest and put a hand on it before she looked back up to him. “I am sorry for my part in the ending of your friendship though. I miss the friend I grew up with, who used to help me practice my soccer kick. But, I'm over the boyfriend, way over him. The one thing you never had to worry about was my feelings for Duncan. He was never a threat to you.” She felt her teeth chatter.

Logan lifted a hand and placed it on hers. “Your hands are still cold.”

“That's all you have to say?” Veronica chuckled.

“If I say anything else, I'm going to cry.” Logan smiled so sweetly. 

Veronica lifted her other hand to his cheek and cupped it. “One of us should cry now and again.” She smirked.

“Right. You are far too butch for that.” Logan nodded, his face finding humor again.

She nodded with her brows together. “Damn skippy.”

“Totally my fault that you don't cry anymore.” Logan lost the humor.

Veronica sighed. “Are you trying to go through all our baggage in one night?”

Logan chuckled. “Not on purpose.”

“And I cry. I never stopped. I just am very choosy on what I am crying over and who sees me cry.” Veronica shrugged, dropping the hand to rest on his still covered her other hand. “I balled when you dumped me. I just held it together until I could get home and in the shower. I didn't want people to see how sad and upset I actually was.”

“Why do you hide your more vulnerable emotions now?” Logan asked, bending down to kiss her hand.

Veronica grinned. “You just said it. 'Vulnerable'. I am no longer vulnerable. Duh.” 

“You are. You have a soft underbelly.” He reached out and touched her stomach with his other hand. His hand gently caressed it over her shirt.

“I know this is a set up for you to talk about your ever-hard underbelly.” Veronica chuckled. “I know how you think.”

Logan grinned. “I won't deny the thought crossed my mind.” 

“To answer you honestly, I stopped showing my weaker emotions when you and Dick and other 09ers used them as weapons against me. I learned they were extremely sharp when turned against their owner. I preferred to not give you guys anything.” Veronica felt Logan tense. “It was more than just you guys. It was Jake Kane and other people of the community that ran my dad out of office. It was Lamb who laughed at my rape. It was teachers who sided with their paychecks over telling kids to stop bullying the poor, little, weak girl. I went through a few hellish years there, Logan. But, not all of it was your fault and you shouldn't take the blame. I forgave you for what you did. I even, for the most part, forgave Dick, due to proximity to you. That should tell you how much I forgive you.” She grinned. “I'm ok. I survived it.”

Logan sighed and pulled her in for a hug. “I know you learned how to deal with people differently than I did. That's usually our downfall. How can we make this time different?”

“This time?” Veronica blinked and froze. She hadn't remembered giving them another chance.

“I am speaking as friends, for the record.” Logan pulled back, with a grin. “But, we are both mostly undressed and physical aspects had never been a problem for us.” He winked.

She shivered yet again. She looked up at him and smirked. “I'm still cold.”

“That wasn't your body reacting to me?” He pouted. “I am going to run you a bath. Get naked again.” He turned and walked into the bathroom. Stretching down, he turned on the faucet and checked the water. “Super hot or scalding?”

Veronica sighed and leaned against the door frame to the bathroom. “Somewhere in between.” She watched him prepare her bath. He added bubbles and some oil and pulled out some electronic candles and placed them around the tub and on the counter. “This seems elaborate.”

Logan smirked. “I was going for romantic and sensual.” He flicked off the main lights and grabbed her hand. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her. “Arms up.” He commanded softly.

Veronica sighed. “Logan, I don't think-”

“No. You soak. Arms. Up. Now.” He smirked. “You want to get these clothes wet too?”

Veronica grinned and bit her bottom lip. “Alright. Turn around.” 

Logan's eyes widened. “I just saw you naked.” He pointed towards the bed through the wall.

“And now, you don't get to. Turn. Around.” She commanded back. She twirled her finger at him.

He obeyed, sighing. His shoulders dropped.

Veronica pulled the shirt off in a swift action and removed the bra. She dropped them on the floor and pulled her panties down. She stepped out of them and into the tub. She gasped at the temperature and grinned. She slid down and sighed. “Oh, this is nice.”

Logan turned, smiling. “I thought you would like it.” He watched the water level and when it hit the perfect mark, he turned the water off. “Need a glass of wine?” 

Veronica smirked and shook her head. She leaned back and closed her eyes. 

“Better? Warmer?” Logan asked, sitting on the edge of the tub. She smiled and nodded. “See, Mars? Twice now tonight you have followed my orders and it's paid off for you.”

Her eyes were still closed. “Are you trying to hint at something, Echolls?”

Logan reached down into the water and found her knee. He slowly ran his fingers up her thigh. “You should follow directions more often.” His voice was low and husky. 

“Logan!” She lifted her head and scooted back, sitting up more in the tub. Her legs closed tightly, locking his fingers at her knees. She blinked up at him.

Logan licked his lips slowly and scooted along the edge of the tub. “Open your legs.” He was looking at her face. His hand didn't move from it's pinned position.

“Logan, remove your hand from my bath water.” She sighed, keeping her legs closed.

Logan bent over, his face pushing closer to hers. He turned and whispered in her ear. “Open. Your. Legs.” He used the commanding tone, but she knew he wasn't forcing her. She could reject him and he would back away. She trust him to do that. But, her heart was pounding and her stomach was doing back flips. 

Veronica exhaled slowly and opened her knees just the slightest bit. She freed his hand. Her own hands were clawing at the bottom of the tub, hidden by the bubbles and candlelight.

Logan smirked slightly. His fingers resumed moving up her thigh. “Good girl.” He nuzzled her neck. “Do you want me to touch you?” He pushed his hand deeper towards her pussy, but never touched anything other than her thigh. He ran his fingers back towards her knee.

Veronica's blood was pumping hot through her body. She was so turned on. She nodded, slowly. Her lips parted and she began to pant. 

“Say it.” Logan commanded in that deep tone. He looked down at her face.

Veronica blinked. She gulped, audibly and licked her drying lips. She had a flash of things she could say. She had trouble focusing on them as he played with the skin on her thigh. “Touch me.”

Logan chuckled softly. “I will, don't worry. I want you to say what you always held back.”

She opened her mouth to talk. Her brain struggling to form words. “Logan... please...” He was torturing her and she loved it.

He smirked and slowly nuzzled her cheek and chin. “Please, what?”

She whimpered softly and turned her head. She pushed her lips against his. She reached up with a hand covered in bubbles and held his head in place. Her kiss was passionate and hungry. 

He moaned into the kiss and let her continue it before finally, slowly breaking it. He panted and looked down at her. His hand was on the floor of the tub between her legs, keeping himself steady so he didn't fall on her.

Veronica looked up at him. “Please... Don't let me go.” She was turned on, but she felt this need just to be near him. She craved his touch. She sought his love. She needed him. 

Logan looked down at her and moved his dry hand to her cheek and caressed it. His eyes were soft. “I'm going to hang on to you as tightly as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do the sex scene, but something was holding me back from typing it out. I haven't posted a sex scene yet, but I have written one in another story. Sorry if I got you worked up. It just didn't feel right.
> 
> Also, I think this concludes the ramblings. I might do another set sometime. But I think 10 is good for part one. If you have any ideas, email me! or ask in comments! I'll consider every idea!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments are always welcome!
> 
> this was posted twice and I deleted one, so I lost the comment from Kayte76, but she told me she wanted me to continue the first one and she liked how Dick just knew and Keith's interactions. Anyway, thanks!
> 
> Since I can't see if you leave a particular chapter kudos, if you like one, leave me a comment, even if it's "Liked this one". I'll pick up what you are putting down!


End file.
